Guardians of a Galaxy Far Far Away
by DanSolo0119
Summary: The Guardians are thrown into a different galaxy and join forces with the New Republic in their war against the Empire, as an ancient evil they unintentionally brought with them awakens a hero from the past.
1. A Relic of Mystery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Guardians of the Galaxy or Marvel.**

 **This story is inspired by Dr Matthattan's Lord of the Rings/Avengers crossover. As this is a work in progress, I will be happy to take any opinions or ideas for my story into consideration. Wanted to post this after I put more thought into it, but with Guardians 2 on the way, I just decided I couldn't wait any longer.**

 **But anyway, here it is...Guardians of a Galaxy Far Far Away...**

 **Chapter One - A Relic of Mystery**

Peter Jason Quill kept his helmet on as he searched the wrecked ship he was currently treading through for anything that could be salvaged, using the thermal vision in the eyes to help him see in the dark. While just looking for something to do in the edges of the galaxy, which was known as the Outskirts, he and his crew stumbled upon this city-sized arrowhead-shaped ship and, after not receiving any reply when they tried to make contact with it, decided to see if there was anything they could sell to the black market.

Quill didn't bother putting on his headphones to hear his tunes. He wanted this time alone to brood on recent events. What had happened a month ago was one of the two craziest moments in his entire life. The first was when his life on Earth, or Terra as everyone else in the galaxy called it, came to an abrupt end. His mother died from cancer and only a few minutes after that he was abducted from his home by Yondu Odonta, the leader of a band of interplanetary mercenaries known as the Ravagers. Quill was bred since then to be a Ravager himself and spent the twenty-six years since then looting and scavenging.

That life came to an end a year ago when he got caught up in a war between the Nova Empire and the Kree radical Ronan the Accuser. In fact, Quill became the center of the war when he stumbled across a relic that Ronan wanted, which turned out to be an Infinity Stone, one of the most powerful items in the entire universe. But Quill, along with a group of outlaws, managed to save Xandar, the capital planet of the Nova Empire, by destroying Ronan. After that, Quill left the Ravagers and he and the other outlaws were pardoned by the Nova Empire for their crimes and became a group known as "The Guardians of the Galaxy".

Quill also learned that day that he was only half-human. His father was some sort of ancient unknown species, which explained what his mother meant when she often said he was an angel. This revelation dug up an old yearning he had as a child, which he had spent twenty-five years burying. He only had his mother when he was young and never knew his father. Despite the praise she often gave him, he couldn't help but feel resentment towards the man who didn't even bother to show up on her deathbed. At one point in his life, he stopped caring about who the man was, but now couldn't help be feel curiosity over...

His thoughts were interrupted when he stopped at a large door made out of some sort of thick metal. Clearly this had to be some sort of vault and had to contain something extremely valuable. He dug into his pocket for his blowtorch and after igniting it, slowly began to cut around the handle. After what felt like maybe hours, he finally cut all the way through and the door slowly began to open.

To his disappointment, there was only one item inside and it was small enough to fit in his hand. He had to press a button over his right ear, causing his helmet to shrink into an earpiece, in order to examine this item properly. It was shaped like a pyramid with metal framework covering what looked like dark red crystal. The sides had intricate patterns etched to them and the base of each side had some sort of strange writing.

Quill just shrugged and picked it up before putting it in his knapsack. But as he turned around, he saw just how long he had been cutting through that door.

Long enough for a group of hideous aliens with dark green skin, pointed ears, and chins with several vertical folds in the skin below their mouths to surround him and point their guns at him, showing their sharp teeth as they grinned and looked at him with their red eyes.

 _Skrulls_ , Quill grumbled to himself as he put his hands over his head. _I hate these guys._

The biggest of them lowered his gun as he strutted towards Quill.

"Well looky what we have here, boys," he said in a deep voice to his subordinates. "It's our old friend Space King. Haven't seen you since Darbia."

"First of all," Quill sighed in annoyance, "it's Star-Lord." Then he responded in mock cheerfulness. "And second, glad to see that you got your nose fixed after I broke it, Scrub."

"It's Skragg!" the lead Skrull snarled. He then locked his eyes on the former Ravager as he paced back and forth, almost like a tiger at a zoo examining onlookers. "I'm glad I got a chance to see you. I not only get to pay you back for our last meeting, but to avenge the Skrulls for their current predicament."

Quill did his best not to smile as he looked past the Skrulls to see movement in the dark. He couldn't see the appearances, but he could make out the shapes of two sets of thick tendrils slowly lowering two tall figures as a smaller figure scurried downwards.

"If that maniac Ronan had succeeded in destroying Xandar," Skragg continued rambling, "Nova and the Kree would have that stupid peace treaty null and went back to war, allowing us to catch them off guard. But since you stopped Ronan, they've been able to put full focus on us. So the way I see it, 'Star-Lord', you're responsible for the war we're in."

Quill just smirked. "Well, I appreciate all the praise, but I can't take all the credit."

At that, the sound of rapid gun fire and the unsheathing of swords was heard behind the Skrulls, whose attention was now drawn to Quill's fellow Guardians who came to their leader's rescue.

The green-skinned beauty Gamora swung her sword fluidly and managed to kick nearby Skrulls and dodge incoming shots with incredible grace that came from enhancements she received from the villain known as Thanos, who captured her when she was a child and bred her to be an assassin, only to have her betray him later.

Drax was able to endure the shots that hit his bare chest as he yelled a loud battle cry while cutting down his foes using a pair of twin daggers. Drax, whose family was murdered driving him towards revenge, showed that he was deserving of his nickname "The Destroyer" with his brute strength, quick reflexes, and his ability to take as much hits thrown at him.

Firing a rapid-fire gun and laughing like a maniac was Rocket, a raccoon genetically modified to walk and speak like a human and had a vast knowledge of technology, especially weapons.

One Skrull who was wounded from Drax saw that he had a shot at the raccoon's back and decided to take advantage of it. But before he could, a loud thud was heard behind him, causing him to look back and see that the cause of it was a huge creature that looked like tree with arms and legs and a flat face that currently had an angry look.

"I am Groot!" the creature roared before slapping the Skrull away with his massive hand.

Quill was not idle as his friends fought. Once Skragg's attention was off him, Quill immediately took out his own gun and fired at the leader before shooting at nearby Skrulls and had the pleasure of taking out the last one.

"Nice job, guys," Quill said to his teammates, who all stood and looked at him, waiting to hear what else he had to say. "Well. Let's get back to work and see what else this place has that's..."

A cough was suddenly heard behind him. They all looked to see Skragg force himself up and press a button on his wristband, causing a beeping sound to be heard from it. Then suddenly the same beeping sound came from the wristband of a dead Skrull, and another, and another as the hall began to echo with beeps. It didn't take the Guardians long to figure out what that meant.

"I vote we run like hell," Rocket opted before he made a mad dash away from the bodies.

"I second it," Quill agreed as he followed the raccoon.

"Third," Gamora replied.

"I am Groot."

"Agreed," said Drax.

With that, the five of them dashed down the hall, then ran through the labyrinth that probably would've taken them days to get out of if not for Rocket's keen sense of smell. Soon they came to the airlock that they came out of earlier and began to climb onto their ship, the _Milano_ , just as they heard a boom sound coming from behind them. The bombs had been charged enough to explode and the explosion began engulfing the large ship.

"Rocket, we need to get out of here!" Quill called out as he, after everyone was aboard the _Milano_ , closed the hatch.

"Oh really? Ya think?" Rocket snapped at Quill pointing out the obvious as he climbed into the cockpit and began working on the computer. In seconds, the _Milano_ unlatched itself from the larger ship and quickly flew away. Just as they caught their breath, they all looked through the windshield of the cockpit, to see where the large ship used to be as a bright fireball expelling tiny bits of debris in all directions.

"Well," Quill sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Another day, another bang."

* * *

After a half-an-hour of recovering from the excitement, the group gathered in the cargo hold to examine everything they had looted.

Groot at first smiled with pride in himself as he showed the contents of his satchel, but that smile dropped into a look of confusion as he saw the skeptical looks everyone else gave him.

"We've been down there for hours and all you collected was nuts, bolts, scrap metal, and dust?" Rocket queried in exasperation. After rolling his eyes, he started examining the guns and other gizmos he picked up from the wreckage.

Drax meanwhile had just torn the lid off a steel crate, then looked at amazement at the contents. He took out two glass bottles and examined them.

"Alcoholic beverages," he said with awe. "Looks like some sort of ale." He then shouted like he just won a game he enjoyed playing. "I say we drink to our victory!"  
"Right there with ya, buddy!" Quill responded as he helped himself to one of the two bottles in Drax's hands, which Drax was too wrapped up in his excitement to object. After the two removed the tops, they began chugging down the contents of the bottles.

"You know," Rocket spoke up as he examined the guns. "Judging by the rust on these things, I'd say no one's touched that ship for thousands of years."

Upon hearing that, the ale that Quill had chugged so far suddenly erupted like a geyser from his lips and covered the floor in front of him.

"I'm not mopping that," Gamora informed them, not taking her eyes off the tome she was looking through.

After a minute of coughing and gagging, Quill looked at the cover of the tome and saw it only had a symbol engraved on it, which looked like a hexagon with a smaller black hexagon in the center that had arrows protruding from the corners, pointing at the corners of the larger hexagon.

"What's it say?" he asked Gamora.

"No idea. Never seen this kind of writing before."

Quill stood up and walked over and peered over her shoulder. Instead of letters, there were strange hieroglyphics that made absolutely no sense, yet they did seem kind of familiar. It took him a moment to realize why and he quickly reached into his knapsack and pulled out the relic he found.

"This thing here has those very same markings," he said to her, causing her to look in his direction and look at the pyramid in interest. In fact, the other three looked in their direction and gazed with curiosity at it.

"Wow," Rocket said as he took a look at it. "Wonder how much the Broker would pay for something like that."

Groot slowly reached for it, but then suddenly shouted and stumbled back. Everyone else looked at him in worry as the giant tree creature was suddenly shaking in fear.

"I...am...Groot," he whimpered before walking away.

"I am Groot" was all he was able to say, but apparently the way he said it was his language. And only Rocket was able to understand it.

Which was why Gamora looked at him and asked, "What did he say?"

Rocket looked with utmost concern for his best friend and partner in crime as he responded, "He just said he's got a bad feeling."

* * *

An hour passed. Gamora found Quill alone in the cockpit with the Earth song entitled "I'm Not In Love" played on a volume only high enough for just those in the cockpit could hear. That and his neutral expression as he stared off into space were enough to tell her what he was thinking.

"You know, Quill," she said softly as she sat on the seat next to him. "You're free from Yondu. You have a ship that can take you anywhere in the galaxy. Why not go to your home?"

Quill didn't turn his eyes as he responded. "And do what? I didn't finish school. No education, no experience. Can't exactly get a job on my world without any of those. Not a good one at least. At best, maybe work on a farm. Why would I trade fighting bad guys and hopping from planet to planet for that?"

"Personally I would," she responded, which drew his attention away from space to her. "Nothing but a lifetime of violence and death. Years of pain from my body being forged into a weapon made for killing, and my only life was to hunt and erase those whom Thanos and Ronan wanted dead. I yearn for a peaceful life."

"So why not go look for a farming planet and do just that?" Quill asked. "You're now free of Ronan and Thanos. Nova's pardoned you for your crimes. You don't need to stick around with us." He quickly added as she gave him a hawklike stare that made any man tremble. "Not that I don't like having you around. You are a pivotal member and we'd all be dead without you. I'm just saying you have no..." he struggled to find the right word to say, but it was just too much strain trying to think.

Gamora found the word first. "Obligation."

"OBLIGATION!" Quill repeated. "That's exactly what I was gonna say. You have no obligation to stay with us is what I'm saying."

Gamora just rolled her eyes at Quill's attempts to be a confident smooth-talker before leaning back into the chair.

"Nova may have cleared all my crimes, but my conscience hasn't. I have too much to atone for."

Quill just stared at her in sympathy. Thanos took over her homeworld and forced her to watch as he killed her family. Peter had seen his own mother die and it tore him apart, and still did. But his mother died from an illness. He couldn't image what Gamora must have felt watching her family being murdered.

Before he could say anything...

"Hey, lovebirds!" Rocket called out. "Pow wow. Got something to tell ya!"

Gamora was now livid. "Call us lovebirds one more time, rodent, and I'll sell your pelt!"

"Hey!" Quill yelled while holding an index finger in warning. "No one is killing anyone on my ship, got it!" But then he lowered his voice to a whisper, showing he wasn't happy with Rocket's comment either. "Just shave his fur off if he says that again."

Gamora gave crooked smile as she nodded. "Fair enough."

* * *

Everyone sat in a circle as Rocket held on to the relic they found, which Groot still looked uncomfortably at.

The raccoon was the first to speak. "Well, I thought I'd see what I can dig up on this thing. So I took a peek at Tivan's records and found..."

"Wait a minute," Quill interrupted while looking at the raccoon as though he just committed an unforgivable crime. "You hacked into Taneleer Tivan's records?"

"I didn't hack!" Rocket retorted. "I just used our computer to look into his without his permission."

"I am Groot?" Groot asked looking confused.

"No it's not the same thing," Rocket retorted. Then he continued, "So I had the thing scanned to see if his books had anything similar."

"So what does the Collector say about it?" Drax asked.

"That's just it," Rocket answered, as if he thought he found the solution but instead a dead end. "He's got nothing on it."

"But that can't be," Gamora argued. "Tivan collects nothing but the rarest of species and artifacts in the galaxy. He'd have information on all sorts of things so he'd know what's common and what's rare."

"There's one possible explanation," Drax said as a thought came to him. "It may not have come from our galaxy."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, big guy," Rocket concurred.

Drax frowned at the Raccoon hybrid. "I would not put my hand anywhere near your filthy mouth."

Quill and Gamora exchanged glances as they rolled their eyes over Drax's inability to understand metaphors. But all thoughts and further discussion about the artifact were suddenly interrupted by _Milano_ shaking, causing everyone to thrown to the floor, except for Rocket, who was thrown to a nearby computer.

As everyone got back on their feet, Quill took a moment to figure out what happened. "Someone's shooting at us."

With that, he dashed over to the cockpit, with the other Guardians behind him. But as they left, the artifact, that now rested alone on top of the computer Rocket was on, began to glow.

* * *

There was no mistaking that colossal pistol shaped space ship that the Guardians saw as they looked out the cockpit window. Peter had spent more than half of his life on it and it was well known to most of the galaxy as the Eclector, the Ravager's mainship.

Before any of the Guardians could comment, there was a buzzing sound coming from the ship's communicator. As Groot pressed a button on it, the face of a blue-skinned man with a red fin on his head appeared. Yondu showed all of his gold teeth as he grinned.

"Hello, Quill. Good to see ya, my boy."

"Yondu," Quill responded with a frown on his face as his eyes narrowed at the sight of his abductor and slaver. "How'd you find us?"

"I never lost ya, Quill. That M-ship ya call the _Milano_ used ta be mine, remember? I keep tabs on all my property." He suddenly held up a protesting hand as if he expected Quill to say something. "Babababa. I don't want it back. Think of it as a going-away present."

"Okay, Yondu," Quill began to explain, "if this is about..."

"This is not about not giving me the Stone, boy," Yondu interrupted. "I trained ya ta be a perfect Ravager, and I can't help but be proud of how well I taught ya. Besides," he grinned as he held up the tiny plastic troll doll that he found in the orb instead of the stone, "I like it. This is about a little bounty that Tanaleer Tivan posted. Apparently ya'll just got something that's very rare and he wants to add to his collection."

Upon hearing this, Rocket cringed as he felt his fellow Guardians glare at him. He chuckled nervously. "He caught us quicker than I thought he would."

"We'll deal with you later," Quill warned him before looking back at the Ravager. "So why didn't Tivan contact us and ask us for it?"

Yondu just shrugged. "Probably still mad because of what ya did to his collection."

"In our defense, that wasn't our fault," Quill protested.

There was suddenly activity on the computer nearest Rocket, which caught the Raccoon's eye and he looked at the screen in alarm.

"Uh...Quill..."

"Not now, Rocket," Quill snapped. "Okay, Yondu. If you want it that bad, just give me a moment to get this thing giftwrapped for you..."

"Not taking any chances, Quill," Yondu declared. "I'm gonna make absolutely sure that I get that thing."

"Quill, I've got something to tell ya," Rocket spoke up.

"You don't get to speak!" Drax shouted at the Raccoon.

"Okay, that was just repeating what Gamora and I said to you."

"He's right," Gamora added. "You don't get a say."

"Besides," Yondu continued. "Need ta show my crew what happens when ya cross me."

"You said you were okay with that," Quill protested.

"Quill, you really need to see this," Rocket was now getting testy.

"I am okay with that," Yondu informed him. "But the fact remains that ya cheated me. I just let that slide then the rest of my boys start slacking and thinkin' they can walk over me. Nothin' personal, Quill. Just business. Me being a nice guy, I'll give ya'll a minute to say your goodbyes and hear what that rat has to say before I blow you up. Nice knowin' ya, Quill."

With that the image faded.

"Okay, Rocket," Quill sighed as he looked at the Raccoon, hoping that what he had to say was going to help them in their situation. "What?"

"Something just hacked our navigation systems. AND YES! THIS IS HACKING!"

The ship suddenly vibrated before they felt it being slingshot into the furthest reaches of the galaxy...

...and beyond it.


	2. Not In Our Galaxy

**Author's Note: I am glad that this is already getting some likes. I hope those who like it so far continue to like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Guardians of the Galaxy or Star Wars.**

 **Chapter 2 - Not In Our Galaxy**

His eyes opened. And he felt a strange feeling. He once knew the word for such a feeling. He once knew many words. Now he knew nothing. Not words, not feelings, not where he was, or even who he was.

But as he laid there, trying to see in front of him but only seeing a blur, many familiar words suddenly flooded his mind: _frustration, defiance, war, destruction, betrayal, love, loss, victory, search, death, cold..._

 _Cold_. That was the word that described how he felt. _Cold_. And now he knew why he was cold, and why everything was blurry: he was encased in ice.

The feeling of fear suddenly awoke in his mind, and the feeling of desperation. He was trapped, unable to move, unable to breathe. He had to get out. He needed to be free.

 _Let me out_ , his mind cried.

Then it happened. The ice in front of him suddenly burst and the air entered his nose and then into his lungs. As he breathed in the air, he tried to climb out of the ice only to stumble and fall to the ground. The images around him were still blurry, and the brightness was hurting his eyes. New words then entered his mind: _hunger, weak, tired, dizzy_.

Where was he? How did he get in the ice? Why was he in the ice? How long had he been in there?

 _Destiny, guilt, power, mission_...

A mission. He suddenly remembered. He had a mission that was not yet completed.

 _Awakening_.

He was sleeping, and something had woke him up. Something was telling him that he had to finish what he started.

The brightness was still hurting his eyes. He tried to shut his eyes to block it. Then all he saw was black. But hundreds of faces flashed in his mind. Faces of those he hurt and faces of people who hurt him. Then there were faces that made him feel comfortable. One particular face, the face of a woman, made him feel the most comfortable.

 _Light. Darkness_.

His eyes snapped open and everything was clear.

* * *

"Okay," Quill groaned as he pulled himself off the floor using his chair. "Roll call. Drax?"

"I am alright, Quill."

"Gamora?"

"Fine." Though there was much strain in her voice as she answered.

"Groot?"

"I am Groot."

"Rocket?"

"I didn't have to go to the bathroom...now I REALLY don't," he replied with a tone of embarrassment. "Other than that, I'm okay."

Quill didn't want to say anything, but he felt like his head was still spinning like a roulette wheel, but it was not going to stop for a long time. The rest of him felt like it was thrown off an airplane without a parachute, and after hours of falling and waiting for the ground to hit, was gobbled by a whale then farted out through its blowhole.

The reason he didn't want to say it was because he figured Drax would want to know how he'd know what that was like.

"First order of business is find out where the hell we were thrown to," he said to his crew as he got into his seat and looked at the stars in front of them through the windshield. "So I need everyone to look at known skypatterns and see if you can't find any constellations that match what we're looking at right now."

"Already on it," Rocket replied as he was already searching through the nearest computer.

"And what's our second order of business?" Drax asked, clearly hoping that punching someone's lights out was somewhere among those lines.

"We'll talk about that when we get to it," Quill answered.

"I am Groot," Groot spoke up and he stood behind Quill and pointed at the fuel gauge, showing how low it was.

"Good call, Groot," Quill complimented him. "I guess finding out where we are is our second order of business. Finding a place for fuel is our first."

Groot then pointed outside to Quill's right. Everyone followed his wooden finger to see a white planet not too far from them.

Gamora looked at it curiously before looking at her computer. "I've got no data on that planet. At least nothing in Nova Corps.' records." Her expression was starting to show concern.

"Well, I'm picking up life readings and technology on my scanners," Quill countered. "Terrestrial, breathable atmosphere, and it's the nearest location. So...guess it will have to do."

And with that said, Quill shifted the controls to his right, and they all felt the ship turn and they saw the white planet in front of them, slowly growing larger.

"What do you think hacked us?" Gamora asked in an attempt to make the time go by faster as they got closer. "Yondu?"

"Not likely," Quill replied. "I've known him more than half my life. He's a strategist, not a hacker. And there's not a single one of those morons with the tech knowledge to break into a kid's personal computer, let alone Nova Corp. data shielding along with some of Rocket's designs."

"Besides," Drax added in concurrence to Quill's statement, "why threaten to kill us if he was planning to send us to an unknown location?"

"Unknown location is an understatement," Rocket spoke up. "Unless what Quill calls Ursa Minor decided to hibernate in the Horsehead Nebula, these are somebody else's constellations. I'm gettin' nothin' on these readings."

Quill was about to say something to Rocket when he spotted something moving in front of the planet they were heading towards: a colossal gray ship the shape of an arrowhead that had a back that Quill could compare to a three-layered cake and topped with rectangular cube that had two spheres, one of the left and one on the right.

As they got closer, the ship got bigger and they all stared in awe at its immense size. They were all thinking about Ronan's ship, the _Dark Aster_ , and thought that it was a bug compared to this ship

Their thoughts were interrupted by static coming from their comm. They soon heard a male voice with an accent unfamiliar to any of them, but Quill thought it sounded British.

"Unknown craft, you are approaching a quarantined planet. Identify yourself and transmit clearance codes."

"Let me handle this," Quill advised his crew, ignoring the looks of skepticism they were giving him (except Groot who looked blanked). He then answered the speaker. "This is Peter Quill, Captain of the _Milano_. Look...um...alright, I'll level with you. This is a big mistake. Our ship was just thrown out here and we have no idea where we are now. Just point us to the nearest refueling station and we'll be out of your hair. Assuming you have hair."

"This is the planet Jakku," the accented man replied. "It's a desert world with no fuel for your ship. Transmit clearance codes and you may have your ship refueled in our hangar. Otherwise, we will declare you enemies of the Empire and open fire."

"Okay are we talking the Nova Empire?" Quill asked. "Because if we are, put me through with Nova Prime. We're good friends. She'll put in a good word for me."

"This is the Galactic Empire!" the man shouted in the utmost fury. "The ruling government of this galaxy, despite what the so-called New Republic says otherwise! Now this is your last chance! Transmit clearance codes or we will open fire!"

Quill was unable to respond, or raise his lower jaw as he gaped in stunned silence. Part of the reason for him holding his tongue was he was starting to put the pieces together: the unknown planet, unknown star patterns, the names of two galactic governments he had never heard of.

Slowly he turned around and looked at his crew, now all looking worried.

"Toto," Quill gulped. "I don't think we're in our galaxy anymore."

Before any of them could respond to his comment, several laserbolts fired from the turrets of the monstrous ship. As they felt the ship suddenly shake, they found the planet getting closer and closer, and they began picking up speed.

"Strap in everyone!" Gamora shouted as they entered the planet's atmosphere. "We're about to have a crash landing."

"Just as soon as we get away from Yondu, this happens," Quill grumbled as he locked his seatbelt, while thinking the scenario was mimicking his earlier reflection about falling. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire."

"When did we cook something?" Drax asked, misinterpreting the saying.

"For crying out loud!" Rocket shouted in exasperation. "Do we have to hold a 'metaphor' sign every time someone talks?"

"If you don't mind," Gamora shouted. "We're probably going to die!"

Everyone just shut their eyes and readied for the worst.

* * *

" _Take my hand, Peter_."

Quill's body was to sore to move and his head was pounding real hard. It hurt just to move his neck, but he had to know if that was really his mother talking or was it just his imagination. Or was he dead?

Maybe it was the latter because there was nothing but blackness, and he could still hear his mother speaking to him.

" _Peter, you look just like your daddy. Your daddy's coming to get you_."

His father. Did he really want to know his father? Where was his father when he was kicked out of school just because he fought some kids who were picking on a foreign girl? Where was his father when he was arrested because some kid tried to steal some M&M's and the cashier thought Quill did it? Quill was the only kid in his class who didn't have to write a paper on what he did with his father on Father's Day, and he got teased for it.

Where was his father when his mother was dying? Why didn't he come to see her? Or maybe he could have helped her.

But he didn't come. Did he even care?

" _Your daddy will come to get you, honey_."

"No," Quill whispered, his throat was even hurting as he spoke. "I don't want him to."

Light suddenly broke through the darkness and Quill's eyes squinted from the brightness. But he could see the silhouette of a humanoid figure standing over him.

"Quill!" he heard Drax's voice. "I found him!"

The pounding in Quill's head was getting worse, but his vision was getting better. He could see Drax offering a hand to help him up, which Quill accepted. His body was still hurting, but he knew that that would go away soon. He tried not to chuckle as he saw Gamora approach, trying her hardest to not show her relief, but she wasn't fooling him. Still, he wasn't going to bug her about it.

Quill suddenly remembered that they were about to crash onto a planet, which the Terran realized was nothing but desert as he looked around.

"How'd we survive?"

"Groot put another shield around us," Rocket explained as he came over, Groot wobbling behind him as he hopped around on one foot and was missing an arm. "Luckily the ground was softer than last time, but it still cost him an arm and a leg."

Groot started to relax as vines and twigs began moving around where the missing limbs should've been, and slowly began forming replacement limbs. The leg was coming along faster than the arm though. Quill guessed it was because that was what Groot needed most right now.

"Unfortunately, though," Rocket sighed in annoyance as he looked behind the three humanoids, "the ship wasn't so lucky."

Quill turned around and to his horror the _Milano_ was broken in half.

"And we just got this thing put back together," Quill groaned. "Can we call for help?"

Gamora shook her head. "All systems are dead."  
"So we're stranded in the middle of a desert planet, with no way to get off and no way to call for help." He walked over to one of the wings that was half buried in the ground and sat down with his back leaning against it. "I can't deal with this right now. I need ten minutes of silence. My head's pounding so hard it's starting to sound like cannon fire."

"Oh. You too huh?" Drax asked as he too sat down.

Gamora stood but leaned against a piece of wreckage while Rocket and Groot remained standing firmly on the ground. Quill looked at the raccoon and tree creature and noticed that Groot looked from left to right and Rockets eyes twitched with each motion of the pounding in Quill's head.

As if they could hear the pounding as well.

Quill then looked at Gamora and noticed she looked like she was in deep thought, and she placed a hand to her forehead as though she was making sure she didn't have a concussion.

 _Come to think of it_ , Quill suddenly thought, _my head actually feels fine now_.

The wide eyes everyone suddenly had showed that they were all coming to the same conclusion about the pounding Quill kept hearing. But it was Gamora who voiced their thoughts.

"Not like. That IS cannon fire!"

They all stood up and looked to the source of the noise, and it came from the other side of the wrecked _Milano_. The Guardians rushed over to go around the crashed ship, and what they saw made their jaws go as low as possible.

They saw three massive machines that looked like walking quadruped behemoths. The heads of these mechanical monsters were equipped with a pair of laser cannons firing at a group of people of varying species that (aside from the humans) looked like nothing any of the Guardians had seen before.

Some of these non-humans had green skin, bug eyes, and a tiny tube-shaped snout. Some had heads that looked like a brown fish. And some of varying colors had human like faces, but each had a pair of tentacle-like appendages dangling from the back of their skulls. They were using rifles and other hand weapons against the people in white armor who were surrounding the machines, which the cannons the multi-racial groups were using couldn't even seem to dent.

The guardians noticed that there were a pair of those giant machines behind the three currently walking, but these two were downed. Apparently their legs were tied by some kind of cable and they tripped. The Guardians saw that what caused it was a group of flying vehicles that were trying to fire cables at the legs, but these machines seemed to have learned how to avoid the fate of their fallen and either destroyed or damaged any of the vehicles who tried their maneuver.

Drax suddenly took out his knives and was about to run down with Groot behind him.

"What are you idiots doing?" Rocket shouted.

"You expect me to just stand here and watch this cowardly slaughter?" Drax snarled.

"This is not our galaxy, this is not our fight!" Gamora exclaimed to him.

"I gotta agree with Rocket and Gamora," Quill sighed. "We don't know who's fighting and what they're fighting over, so until then, we don't pick a side."  
Laser fire was suddenly shot in their direction. They stood in defensive stance as they saw about twenty of the soldiers in white armor charge towards them firing their rifles at them. The Guardians quickly ran behind the wreckage of the _Milano_ and drew their weapons.

"They must think we're enemies," Gamora guessed.

Peter nodded before he declared, "Then I guess we've chosen a side."


	3. New Friends on the Battlefield

**Sorry it took so long. Christmas, work, spending time with my niece, you know how it goes. But I hope this exciting chapter was worth the wait.**

 **Dr Matthattan - to hear you give praise to it is a blessing. Thank you. I hope to exceed your expectations.**

 **Anonymous - this takes place about a few years after Return of the Jedi, so no Poe, Finn, Rey, or Kylo. Sorry to disappoint.**

 **And as someone who had been a huge Star Wars fan for as long as I can remember, I'd like to say Rest in Peace, Carrie Fisher and I'm glad I at least got ONE chance to meet you.**

 **Again, I do not own Guardians or Star Wars.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO - NEW FRIENDS ON THE BATTLEFIELD**

"Rocket!" Quill called out after he pulled back after firing at another armed soldier. "Gamora, Drax, and I will deal with these guys! Think you and Groot can take on those giant robot camels?"

"In my sleep, boss!" Rocket responded with enthusiasm as he jumped onto Groot's shoulder before the tree creature rushed down the sandy hill, with Rocket firing his gun at any soldier that aimed at them.

Drax looked at Quill and Gamora in confusion. "How can he possibly...?"  
"METAPHOR!" both of his fellow Guardians present responded in unison as Quill fiddled with his tape player.

"You really think now's a good time for that?" Gamora queried with a tone of irritation at the Terran's need for music during a battle.

"Helps me stay on my feet!" Quill retorted as he pressed play.

" _...and I learned how to get along. And so you're back. From outer space."_

"Oh yeah!" Quill exclaimed with excitement as he leaped out with his pistol and fired at the soldiers, Drax letting out a battle cry as he leaped out while drawing his twin daggers and began slashing at them. Gamora rolled her eyes at Quill's choice of a moral boost before grabbing her rifle and firing at the armored men alongside her allies.

* * *

As he ran, Groot began to grow taller and taller and twigs started to sprout from his back and his arms like spikes, almost making him look like a walking porcupine. Rocket had already jumped off and ran towards the nearest walking tank thing and began climbing the leg using his claws to grip any knots and wires that could help him up.

"I...AM... **GROOOOOOOT!"** he shouted as he slammed his spiked arm against one of the tanks, causing it to topple over. He was ignoring the laser fire being shot from the rifles of the troopers, swarming him like ants that just had their colony attacked by a larger creature as he began smashing it and kicking the troops away.

Rocket meanwhile made it to the belly of the large machine and finally found an air vent. After using his gun to break the latch, he climbed into the ventilation shaft, easily ignoring the cold air thanks to his fur coat. It took several minutes of scurrying through pipes and wires, but he finally found himself looking through the vent into what must have been the cockpit. There were two men at the controls wearing light gray jumpsuits and white helmets similar to their armored soldiers outside. They were being given orders by a man in a dark gray uniform and a black plastic cap, some kind of officer.

The vehicle stopped moving as all three of them were suddenly startled by a blast above them. They all looked up to see Rocket jump from where the vent was, firing an electric blast from his gun at all three men as he landed on his back paws and his free front paw.

"You guys are just stunned," he said to them, even though they couldn't hear him, as he walked towards the console. "You'll wake up feeling fine."

Once he climbed on top of the console, he saw, to his horror, that the remaining machine was moving towards Groot, still tearing through the first machine while swatting away more armored troops firing at him. Obviously, the pilots decided he was a threat that needed to be dealt with immediately.

"Maybe if I can hardwire this thing," he thought aloud, "I can set it on autopilot and cause the two to collapse."

Rocket quickly scurried underneath the console and looked at the wiring. "Okay. Foreign, but same principal."

He took out a pair of pliers from his tool belt and began cutting wires and tying the metal threads to different ones, all the while muttering "Hang on, buddy. I'm coming. I'm not gonna lose you again."

Just then, he started hearing the other one firing its cannons, most likely at his best friend. Rocket knew that Groot could take a hit, but only for so long. Finally, after he heard static from the wires, he felt the vehicle move again. He got out from underneath the console to see that the vehicle he was in was now in collision course with the last machine.

"And that would be my exit cue," he said to himself as he fired his gun and the windshield, shattering the glass and scurrying out. "GROOT!"

The large tree creature heard the sound of his raccoon friend leaping from the head of the tank, and quickly shot out a vine and caught him and pulled him back to him just as the gigantic vehicle Rocket was on slammed into the side of the last vehicle, causing it to topple onto its side and then tripping over its fallen brother.

"Nice work, buddy!" Rocket said to Groot as the latter shrunk back to his normal size. "Now let's get back to Quill and the others..."

He was interrupted by sound of loud shouting and the multi-species group emerged from the trenches and cannons they hid behind and began cheering as loud as they could for the two that took out their enemies.

"Ah, give them a moment," Rocket said as he and Groot waved at them with smiles on their faces. "This feels good."

* * *

" _Oh no, not I_!" Quill sung with a high pitched voice to the music as he fired casually at nearby troopers. " _I will survive! Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive..._ "

Seeing Quill swaying to the music as he fought, Gamora, while finding it ridicules that he had to be so childish in a life or death situation, had to admit that his movements both distracted his opponents and seemingly let their guard down, as if they thought he was some sort of maniac and could take him out easily. She couldn't help but wonder, though, if that was intentional or if he was just an idiot.

It was most likely the latter.

Drax had cut down the last one and gave a triumphant cry as he held his daggers over his head. Quill took a step forward and the arm holding his pistol formed a ninety degree angle as if he was making a finishing pose in a dance.

"Quiet!" she yelled at the two as she suddenly heard the sound that was a combination of large footsteps and metal clanging. Just as they started to realize the sound was coming from behind them, the ground below them instantly exploded.

Gamora's head was spinning and everything she saw was blurry and there was a ringing in her ears. When her vision started to clear, she looked to her left side to see that Drax was out cold and Quill was straining to get up. Her head turned forward to see what caused the ground to explode: a bipedal machine smaller than the ones they saw earlier that had a rectangular head on top of the legs which looked like it had a face with a pair of portholes serving as its eyes, each one having a canvas over it giving it a droopy sort of look, and a pair of cannons at the bottom serving as the mouth. Surrounding it were twenty more of the armored men all pointing their laser rifles at the three guardians too weak to move or defend themselves.

"On my command!" one trooper, possibly the commanding officer called out. "Ready! Aim!"

Before he could give the order to fire, an engine sound was heard that was getting louder and louder. As they stopped to look for the source of the sound, what looked like a motorcycle but without wheels and using some sort of hovercraft to move it at an incredible speed used one of the _Milano_ 's broken wings as a ramp to propel itself into the air. As the bike zoomed towards the giant bipedal machine, its rider, a sandy-haired human male dressed in black leaped from it just moments before it collided with the bipedal machine's head, both vehicles exploding upon collision.

As he landed gracefully on the ground, the man in black's gloved hand gripped a small cylinder-shaped item from his belt and a green blade made of pure energy emitted from it. All the armored men's attention was now on this newcomer and they fired their laser guns at him, but he quickly blocked each shot with his blade, several of them ricochet back at the troopers, and he ran towards them, slashing his laser sword at any he came near with speed and agility that Gamora, as much as she hated to admit, envied.

There were only two of the armored men left, and they managed to run behind him and were about to fire, when two laser shots came out of nowhere and took out the troopers. The sandy-haired man looked at them as they fell to the ground then turned his focus to where the lasers came from: two more flying bikes raced in his direction and the riders included a dark haired human male a few years older than the one in black and a large humanoid creature covered from head to two in brown shaggy fur. The human wore a black vest over a white shirt and brown pants with red stripes on the sides while the furry creature simply wore a bandolier. Both of them carried guns, which they put away as the man in black deactivated his laser sword.

"How many times we gotta tell you, Luke?" the dark haired man scowled as he got off his bike. "You're number one on the Empire's most hated list and can't go anywhere without bodyguards. Her highness had to yank me from the power converters I was installing."

"Sorry, Han," the man in black, whose name was obviously Luke, chuckled sheepishly. "It was sort of a spur of the moment thing. I guess I owe you one."

"Five actually," the human that Luke called Han corrected with a snarky attitude.

Luke looked at him in confusion. "What were the other two times, and didn't I repay you twice?"

"That business on Dathomir doesn't count," Han waved his hand dismissively as he turned his attention to the Guardians. Gamora and Quill were getting their strength back, but Quill had to heave Drax up. "So I'm guessing you're the cause of the commotion here."

"I'm Peter Quill," the Guardians' leader introduced himself. "The green chick's Gamora and the guy unconscious is Drax. There's two others. Our ship crashed and these guys just attacked us."

"Well, Imperial stormtroopers are known for shooting first and making friends second," Luke stated, as if thinking they were supposed to know who the armed men were.

Han gave a cocky smirk as he crossed his arms. "Normally I'm the one who shoots first."

"Alright, you guys!" Rocket's voice was suddenly heard as he and Groot approached, Rocket pointing his gun at Luke, Han, and the furry creature. "One wrong step..."

The three newcomers got their weapons ready, but Gamora stepped stretching her hands at them while yelling "STOP!"

"EASY ROCKET!" Quill shouted as he did the same with Rocket and Groot, only with his only free hand as he still carried Drax. "THEY'RE FRIENDS!"

"Oh," Rocket simply stated as he placed his gun in the holster behind his back. "Well you should've said so earlier."

"Well we need to get to the last transport before the Empire sends the next wave," Luke stated as the three of them put their weapons away. "The five of you are welcomed to come with us."

"Thanks for the offer," Quill said with gratitude. "But we can't leave our ship here."

Luke just glanced at Han with a smirk. Obviously the two of them knew how attached a pilot was to his vessel.

Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out a device. After turning it on, he held it to his mouth and spoke, "Skywalker to Rogue Leader. We need the speeders to carry the remains of a ship to the transport."

A male voice replied from the devices. "Copy that, Skywalker. We're marking your position. However, there's not gonna be a lot of room for you there."

"I'll get off on the _Falcon_ ," Luke replied.

Eight of the flying vehicles zoomed by and fired harpoons at the _Milano_ , then used their tow cables to carry all three pieces away.

"We'll see you at the rendezvous point, Luke," the male voice announced.

"Thanks, Wedge. May the Force be with you. Skywalker out."

With that Luke placed his communication device back in his utility belt. The hairy creature walked over to Quill and made a growl and gurgle sound as he opened his mouth.

"Chewie wants to carry your buddy there," Han informed the former Ravager.

Quill looked over at the dark haired human. "You can understand this thing?"

The creature gave a roar that sounded angry.

Han seemed to share the creature's anger. "And that _thing_ can understand you. And when a Wookie like Chewbacca here gets mad, he can tear your arms out of your socket. So watch your mouth."

Quill just gave a gulp as he allowed Chewbacca to pick up Drax. The Wookie carried him over his shoulders as they followed Luke and Han down the hill.

* * *

"And I thought the _Milano_ was filthy," Gamora commented as she walked into the cockpit after she finished looking around the untidy and foul smelling interior of the ship Han called the _Millennium Falcon._

"She may not look like much," Han said as he got to the controls and lifted the ship off the ground. "But she's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy. Made the Kessel Run in under twelve parsecs."

"That's supposed to impress us?" Rocket asked with a snarky tone. "Parsecs are a measure of distance, not time."

Han snorted. "You've obviously never heard of the Kessel Run then. It's full of black holes."  
"And you flew this trash hauler that close to them?" Rocket asked, now seeming impressed. "I take it back."

A loud alarm was heard from the console. Chewbacca, who sat at the co-pilot's chair, gave a loud roar in concern.

"I see it, Chewie!" Han responded to his friend. "Star Destoyer entering the atmosphere!"

Everyone looked ahead and, through the cockpit's window, they all saw the massive ship that shot down the _Milano_ emerge from the clouds.

"It's moving towards the last transport," Luke nearly shouted. "Leia's on that ship!"

Quill could see a fierce and determined look on Han's face as they suddenly felt the ship accelerate.

"Strap yourselves in!" Han ordered the Guardians. "If any of you know how to fire AG-2G quad laser cannons, I need you at the guns."

Quill glanced at Gamora. They obviously never heard of that brand of weaponry, but they both shared the looked that was willing to help those who came to their aid.

"I saw them while checking it out," Gamora explained to Quill. "Come with me."

The two of them ran out of the cockpit and towards a tube that had a ladder inside. Gamora climbed down towards the ladder towards the ventral turrets, while Quill climbed upward toward the dorsal. While putting on a connecting headset, Quill quickly examined the controls to the huge, four barrel cannon that was outside the window in front of him.

"Activation switch," he muttered while turning it on, then fiddled with its maneuverability. "Not all that different from an M-Ship."

"If you're ready," Han declared over the comm as he fired a pair of torpedoes from the Falcon's front. They managed to hit one of the orbs on the right side of the Star Destroyer's top. "So much for their deflector shields," Han stated with a smile.

"But we're not out of the woods yet," Luke stated as multiple signals showed on the scanners. "Angle the deflector shields, Chewie! Fighters coming in!"

All around them, several small (compared to the _Falcon_ ) ships that looked like eyeballs with rectangular wings swarmed around them, the roaring sound of their engines echoing around the group. Quill and Gamora immediately began firing the turrets at them. They managed to make several hits as they were larger targets as a group, but as they spread, they became harder targets for where they lacked in firepower and endurance, they made up for in speed and size. Plus there were still so many of them swarming them like angry bees protecting their hive.

Fortunately, the _Falcon_ 's shield prevented much damage from the fighters' laser power, but it still shook from the impact. Such impact was enough to snap Drax out of unconsciousness. Sitting dazed in the chair behind Chewbacca, he looked around his new surroundings with confusion and suspicion at the three unfamiliar faces. As he noticed Rocket and Groot, he asked, "Comrades or enemies?"

"At the moment, we're apparently with them," Rocket answered before he started explaining the situation to him.

"Peter!" Gamora shouted into the microphone connected to her headset. "There's one approaching your side from the rear!"

"I see it!" Quill answered back as he turned in that direction and fired at the fighter, hitting it's wing and causing it to spiral down until it hit the Star Destroyer.

"Nice shot, Peter!" Gamora complimented. "You also did some damage to the Destroyer, there's a hole on the hull."

"Well we're not doing enough damage to it," Han said in irritation. "Both the fighters and the turrets are preventing me from getting to the bridge! And it's only two minutes away from being in firing range of the transport!"

"Do you not have something that can assist our allies?" Drax asked Rocket.

"Well," the raccoon replied as he looked through his satchel and took out a small silver orb with spikes. "If we got this into the big ship, maybe through the hole Quill just made, it could emit an electric wave that could disable its electronic systems. But that's like trying to shoot a marble into a tiny hole. From a mile away. While moving at the speed of light. And we only have one shot."  
To his surprise, Luke snatched the bomb from Rocket's front paws.

"How do you turn this on?"

* * *

The Falcon's boarding ramp lowered while it was in the air and Luke gripped one of the hydraulic pistons as he held the bomb and gazed instantly at his target.

"There's no way he can make that!" Rocket cried out while watching it from a security monitor. "It's impossible!"

Gamora, sitting in the ventral turrets, and able to see Luke, found herself wondering what made him think he had a chance. The sound of one of the enemy fighter's engines brought her back to the battle as she saw one flying in Luke's direction, ready to fire. At least it would had she not hit it first.

The nearby explosion however, shook Luke and he almost slipped off the ramp, had a thick wooden tendril not suddenly caught him. After giving Groot an appreciative nod, he regained his focus on the hole on the Destroyer's hull.

"He's not gonna make it," Rocket protested. "He's not gonna make it!"

Luke pulled the hand holding the bomb behind his head before snapping his arm before him, pitching the bomb towards the Destroyer...

...and right into the hole.

"He made it," Rocket stated as his lower jaw and his arms hung like meat on hooks and his eyes were so wide they could've fallen from their sockets.

Everyone on the _Falcon_ watched as a blue energy wave suddenly surged through the Star Destroyer, which stopped firing its guns and was now pointing straight towards the ground. Gravity pulled it closer and closer to the sandy floor until its nose, followed by the rest of it, crashed into the dirt, sending out a massive dust cloud.

"YAHOO!" Han cried out as Chewbacca let out a roar of excitement while throwing his fists in the air.

Drax repeated the gesture as he shouted repeatedly, "VICTORY! VICTORY!"

From the guns, Quill gave a loud "WHOOP!" as Gamora laughed while clapping.

Groot helped Luke back onto the ship as the ramp lifted, all the while, giving him a smile that said "Well done" as he said "I am Groot."

Luke smiled and nodded.

Rocket however, was still stumped. "Who is this guy?"

* * *

From the planet surface, he watched as the _Millennium Falcon_ followed the Republic transport into hyperspace. Another lucky victory for Han Solo and his friends. Yet he was still determined to break that winning streak.

Boba Fett had made Solo his personal hobby ever since the skirmish over the Pit of Carkoon. While he gained a reputation for escaping the sarlacc, how he got in there in the first place, accidentally knocked in, and by a blind man at that, still scarred his status as the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

He was eager to show Solo how he felt about it, but revenge wasn't a paying job. He learned that a long time ago. He was willing to wait until Solo had another bounty on his head. That smuggler ticked off one major crime boss, it was only a matter of time before he got another one angry. All Fett had to do was focus on other jobs while keeping an eye on Solo during his free time.

While doing so on Jakku, he noticed the crashed ship and the five survivors who put up quite a fight against the Imperials. Two of them managed to take out their walkers while the other three held their own against a company of stormtroopers.

Fett walked around the debris of where that crashed ship was, gazing through the visor of his helmet at what they had to leave behind. Maybe he could find something that could satisfy his curiosity of these newcomers. Better yet, if he got some information on them, the Remnants of the Empire may pay a handsome fee for it.

So far, all he found was unsalvageable parts, but something did catch his eye on the side of the dune.

It looked like a hand-sized pyramid made of red crystal. Fett had disregarded the legends as it had no value to him, but he wasn't unfamiliar with them. He knew what it was that he was now picking up.

And he grinned maliciously under his helmet as he knew the perfect buyer: someone who would pay a fortune for a tactical advantage.

Not to mention such a exquisite work of art.


	4. Galactic CSPAN

**I'm glad that I'm still getting more and more followers for this story. There won't be any action in this chapter, but I think the heroes need a break from the action and we'll see a few familiar faces, from the movies and from the Expanded Universe.**

 **Again, I don't own Star Wars or Marvel.**

 **CHAPTER 4 - Galactic CSPAN**

The Guardians were relieved to hear that this galaxy had developed hyperspace travel; though Rocket found it hard to believe that a vehicle that had been jury-rigged so much it looked like it could break while moving at the speed of light was considered the fastest ship in the galaxy.

Once they came out of hyperspace, they were impressed by the massive fleet they had come to. There were hundreds of massive ships, some shaped like giant whales and some like pistols with long skinny barrels. Thousands of smaller class ships (of at least four different shapes) flew around these larger ships like bees protecting their hives. Two of these fighters, which had long slender bodies and two folded pairs of wings with a long gun at each end, escorted the _Millennium Falcon_ to the hangar of one of the whale-shaped ships.

As the group exited the _Falcon_ , they were greeted by a dark-haired man in an orange jumpsuit and a chestbox over a white vest. By the outfit and the helmet tucked underneath his arm, Quill figured he was a fighter pilot, for it reminded him of Air Force pilots from his home.

"Welcome back, Luke. You too, Captain Solo."

Chewbacca grunted something, which attracted the pilot's attention.

The young man just smiled. "Hard to ever forget you, Chewbacca." He then looked at the Guardains. "You must be the owners of that ship we carried here. I saw you on the battlefield. Very impressive. Wedge Antilles, commander of Rogue Squadron, finest fighter group in the Rebel...sorry, the New Republic. Sorry."

Luke chuckled at his long-time brother-at-arms. "It's okay, Wedge. I'm getting used to the name change as well."

"Well, the Council wanted me to tell you that they wish an audience. With ALL of you."

He looked at the Guardians as he emphasized the 'all', before leading them out of the hangar. As they walked down the hallway, they passed several soldiers of varying species. One particular caught Quill's eye. She was of a species he wasn't familiar with, humanoid with red skin and a pair of tentacle-like appendages from the back of her head. Quill couldn't help but find her shapely body and a face that reminded him of his childhood crush Alyssa Milano, whom he named his ship after, quite attractive. As she passed by, he had to look over his shoulder and was admiring her backside.

"Ahem," Gamora cleared her throat in order to catch his attention.

"Just inspecting the troops," he explained feebly.

Wedge extended his hand towards the doorway between two men standing straight while holding a pair of long pikes. Luke went in first, Quill followed but was stopped by the guards crossing their pikes in front of him.

"Hey! I was told we were wanted here!"

"No one shall enter with weapons," the guard replied in a deadpan tone. "Leave all weapons at check before you enter."

"Not fair," Quill retorted. "You let Luke go in with his...laser sword thing."

"The lightsaber is a traditional weapon that shows his status as a Jedi Knight. It is the one exception."

Before Quill could protest more, Gamora had already removed her sword and gun and placed them on the nearby table before giving Quill the look that practically said "Just do it." Quill sighed as he laid his own gun down and Drax did the same with his daggers. Han did the same with his pistol and Chewbacca handed over his crossbow-shaped rifle and bandolier.

Rocket just rolled his eyes before handing over his rifle. He then looked up to see the skeptical looks on his fellow Guardians and gave a repressed sigh. He dug through his pockets and pulled out a couple of pistols, a knife, and a few grenades. He rolled his eyes again before taking out a few grenades and pistols from UNDERNEATH his jumpsuit ("Huh, I've been looking everywhere for that"). He then licked his tongue against one of his fangs as he gave a sheepish look before sliding his front paw underneath his tail and pulled out one more grenade. He smiled in satisfaction, then let out an "Oh" before he dug one of his claws in his mouth and then, after a moment, pulled out a tiny device that he had in one of his cavities.

"I feel so naked," he said as he placed that one on the table. Before he could follow the rest of them, Gamora held out a hand. Rocket just groaned as he handed her one more grenade stashed in one of his pockets. Everyone looked at the pile of grenades and pistols and were all thinking the same thing: how could someone so small carry so much?

Finally, they were allowed to move down the long hallway which ended at a circular chamber, where several different beings, human and alien, sat behind a crescent table. Many of them were dressed as high ranking military officials, while others wore robes so well decorated they may have been royalty or at least very rich.

"...Isard's fleet is destroyed and we have Thyferra on our side," a fish-head alien with gurgling accent dressed in a white uniform conclude the statement they walked in on.

There was a brief applause to this which was interrupted by the cough of a furry alien with a long face and pointed ears.

"Well done, Admiral Ackbar. But there is an issue that once again has me question the competence of your military forces. I have received word that during a diplomatic mission on Obroa-Skai, Imperial Scouts were spotted stealing carefully guarded secrets that a few of your cruisers failed to capture."

The fish-head man responded angrily to this. "They have pursued the spies, but we have lost contact with them. My men are investigating this matter as we speak. I will not let you speak ill of my forces again, Senator Fey'la! Let us not forget that it was under MY leadership the Battle of Endor was won, which crippled the Empire and formed the New Republic AND this council that you now sit on!"

"Yes, but that was in the past. I fail to see if your military leadership can protect us from any future threats. And while we are talking about the past, I do not need to remind you would not have won the battle if not for the information obtained by MY people. Many of them who had given their lives so you could receive it. Some of them would have been prevented if not for the incompetence of..."

"Enough!" a young, brown haired human woman in a black dress declared as she stood up. "We will not have this argument again, gentlemen. Admiral Ackbar has my confidence that he will discover what had happened to the task force that pursued the Imperial scouts, and I trust you, Senator Fey'la, to see if your people can uncover the nature of what was stolen."

Ackbar gave a nod of gratitude to the young woman sitting next to him, while Fey'la just gave a look of derision. His tone showed such as well.

"As you wish, your highness."

"If there's one thing I DON'T miss on my planet, it's CSPAN," Quill whispered to the Guardians as they watched the discussion.

"Thank you, Senator Organa," the person sitting in the center of the table, a middle-aged human female wearing a white gown said to the younger woman. "If we can put this council on hold, my friends, it seems we have visitors."

Luke, Han, and Chewbacca gave respectable bows before they entered and allowed the Guardians to come in. As they stood in the center, they could hear various murmurs from the councilmen, either on their appearance as species or how they were dressed.

"You are the people who aided us on Jakku, correct?" the middle-aged woman addressed. They could tell that she already knew, she just felt it polite to ask. "I am Mon Mothma, Chief of State of the New Republic. You have my thanks for your bravery. But if I may ask, what brought you to our conflict there in the first place?"

Realizing that his fellow Guardians were looking to him to explain, Quill gave a small cough before stepping up. He really did not want to do this, as he felt out of place being surrounded by officials. He was struggling to think of the right words to say, as he did not want any more enemies, especially in a galaxy he knew nothing about. At the very least, he knew he had to be very respectful in this place.

"I'm Peter Quill, ma'am. And...well...okay, I'll level with you. We are not from this galaxy."

To no one's surprise, there was much murmur of contempt on their claim, yet Mon Mothma didn't seem in the least bit phased by it. Her face remained neutral.

"Please, go on," she urged.

"Something happened to our navigational systems which brought us to that planet. Jakku, you called it?" After receiving a slight nod from Mothma, he continued. "Anyway, we tried to explain our situation to the other guys, I'm guessing are your enemies, and they responded by firing on us, causing our ship to crash and getting us involved in that fight."

"I see. So you are apparently neutral?"

"Well...we really don't want to get involved in a war that's not ours, but seeing as how you're listening to our story, which is more than the other people did, I think we're leaning more towards you if we have to pick a side."

"I suppose that is good enough. If you do not mind, I would like to discuss your story with my colleagues."

In other words, she wanted to see if everyone else believes them and what should be done with them. Quill nodded and made his way out, the rest of the Guardians.

"Do we get our weapons back?" Rocket asked before Quill picked him up and dragged the protesting Raccoon out of the chamber.

* * *

After they left, General Dodanna was the first to voice his thoughts on what they just heard.

"That was one of the most ridicules things I ever heard. They're clearly Imperial spies that may be infiltrating us as we speak."

"I doubt that," Admiral Ackbar retorted. "I have interrogated a fair share of Imperial spies and heard the strangest of tales, but to claim they are from another galaxy: no one in the Empire is _that_ creative."

"Suppose their story is true," Senator Fey'la spoke up, "they have the look of mercenaries. Should the Empire offer them more than we can, they most likely will sell us to our enemies."

"Don't be too quick to judge them, Senator," Princess Leia Organa countered. "Some of the best people of the Rebel Alliance started off as mercenaries."

She gave a wink to Han Solo, who winked back before he spoke up. "I may not be a member of this council, but I got to know these guys personally and they're not bad."

Chewbacca roared his agreement. Mon Mothma gave an appreciative nod to the pair before looking at the individual in this room whose opinion was respected even by the impossible-to-sway Senator Borsk Fey'la.

"What do you say, Master Skywalker?"

Luke pondered for a moment, realizing that sooner or later he was going to be asked what he thought. He had gotten used to being the one the council turned to for the final thought, ever since becoming a Jedi Knight. But he still often wished that he was still the naive farm boy working moisture vaporators on his uncle's farm.

"I sense no deception in them," he answered. "And I do feel a sense of honor. And personally I'm rather curious about this other galaxy they claim they hail from. But if the battle on Jakku has shown us one thing, it's that the Remnants of the Empire is growing more and more desperate. And desperation can drive a person to do something unspeakable. We may need all the allies we can get."

There were murmurs of agreement of his statement among the rest of the council. Mon Mothma nodded hers.

"Very well. I call this council adjourned."

The rest of the council stood and left, but before Leia could leave, Mothma held her hand up.

"Princess Leia, I would like you to stay for a moment. And I'm also going to need you to call your droids."


	5. A Brief History of the Galaxy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Marvel**

 **Chapter Five - A Brief History of the Galaxy**

"Surprised no one has given Groot so much as a second glance," Rocket commented as they waited outside for the council to call them back in. "He probably stands out."

"Well you'll notice that many of our people are of various species," Wedge explained to them. "That's because the Galactic Empire's military and government is mostly human. Nonhumans are treated as third class citizens, or less."

"That's horrible," Gamora simply said in disgust. This Empire reminded her more and more of Ronan, who was convinced of the Kree's superiority and would have seen it as the dominant people in the entire universe.

Wedge nodded at her before he continued. "Well, many of these people have suffered prejudice, so they're not too quick to judge a person by how strange he or she may look."

"Good to know," Quill commented as one of the guards announced that the Guardians were summoned back in.

They were surprised to only see Mon Mothma, Senator Organa, Luke, Han, and Chewbacca along with a pair of robots there. One of the robots looked like a golden human with a rectangular mouth while the other looked like a white barrel with a dome-shaped head and a leg on each side and a third leg underneath his body.

"Hello," the golden one said with a tone and accent like a butler as they all looked at him. "I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. Pleasure to meet you."

"Well you look like a fine piece of functional machinery," Rocket said to the human-looking robot.

"Why thank you very much," C-3PO replied with a tone of flattery.

"I wouldn't mind dismantling you to see what makes you tick."

The flattery was gone and replaced by fear and disgust. "Dismantling? You wouldn't dare! How barbaric!"

"Don't worry," Quill said in an attempt to calm down the robot. "He's just joking."

"No I'm not," Rocket retorted. "I really do want to take a peek at his insides."

"Oh! How vulgar!"

"Rocket, we've already made enemies on the other side," Drax advised. "Let us not make enemies here."

"Fine!" Rocket said with a roll of his eyes then looked back at 3PO. "I'll be seeing ya later, gold mine."

"Please keep that filthy creature away from me."

"If you are finished," Mon Mothma spoke up. "My friends, considering your claim that you hail from another galaxy, you are no doubt aware that we are currently at war. As you had a hand in a victory against the Empire, you have deemed yourselves their enemies. I think it only fair you should know the events that led to this conflict."

Quill looked to his fellow Guardians. Gamora and Drax nodded, while Rocket simply shrugged and Groot smiled.

"We would very much appreciate that," Quill answered.

"R2-D2?" Mon Mothma called out to the smaller robot, who replied by whistling as he inserted a rod from its body to a computer terminal.

"That thing looks like a intercellular rehydration cleansing unit," Drax whispered as he looked at R2, earning him a sush from Gamora.

3PO dimmed the lights as R2 projected an image of a star map that surrounded the Guardians. A majority of the various dots representing stars were red.

Mon Mothma began the story. "The story begins with the Galactic Republic, once the central system in the galaxy."

"And I'm guessing those red dots are star systems that were part of the Republic," Quill spoke up.

Mon Mothma nodded as an image of a huge dome building in an urban planet was projected in the center.

 _Mom always said a picture's worth a thousand words_ , Quill inwardly commented.

Mothma continued. "The planet you see is Coruscant, the capital planet of the Republic. And that building is the home of the Senate."

The image switched to a group of people in brown robes carrying laser swords similar to Luke's.

"The Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Republic. And they maintained it for a thousand years since the defeat of the Jedi's greatest enemies, the SIth. What no one knew until it was too late, was that one Sith remained and he took an apprentice."

"And when the previous Sith died, the apprentice took an apprentice of his own?" Gamora asked.

"Indeed. And the cycle continued, keeping circle small even for the Jedi's gift of foresight to see. And then, they became so powerful, they destroyed the Republic...from the inside."

The image of an elderly man in blood red robes appeared. He had a charismatic look of pride and determination.

"Palpatine became the Chancellor of the Republic, and the final days of the Republic began in the form of the Clone Wars."

R2 then began projecting images of several battles, where men in armor similar to that of the stormtroopers fought alongside Jedi Knights against several robots. This version of storytelling reminded Quill, Gamora, Rocket, and Groot of when Tivan explained the Infinity Stones to them.

"The Clone Wars began when several planets and organizations left the Republic and formed a Separatist movement against it, with a great army consisting mainly of Battle Droids. Emergency Powers were granted to Chancellor Palpatine and, with his power, ordered an army consisting of clones created and bred for battle to counter the Separatists' armies."

"So that's why it was called the Clone Wars," Rocket guessed. Mothma nodded her confirmation of the raccoon's assumption before she continued.

"The Jedi served as generals during the war, winning many victories."

Quill noticed Luke looking at one image with the most intent. The image consisted of three Jedi. One was no bigger than Rocket and had green, wrinkly skin and pointed ears, yet he moved at incredible speed and was shown to be quite deadly with his lightsaber, but had a look of great wisdom. The other two were human males: one slightly older than the other and had a thick beard, while the younger one had long brown hair.

Then an image of a monstrous robot with four arms wielding lightsabers appeared and showed him slaughtering Jedi.

"In addition," Mothma continued, "there were also many great losses. We didn't know until the end of the Clone Wars...that Palpatine was truly a Sith Lord and was leading both sides of the war. The Separatists were defeated, but there was no victory."

When another image of Palaptine appeared, he was no longer the handsome man they saw earlier, but his face was now twisted and sinister and he wore black robes.

"He gave a command to the clones, who were obedient only to him, to wipe out the Jedi. And as for the Republic, as the war progressed, he was given more and more power until there was nothing no one could do to stop him from declaring the death of the Republic...and the birth of the Empire."

Then came an image of thousands of stormtroopers standing at attention behind a menacing figure wearing black armor, a skull-like mask, and a cape flowing behind him.

"Whoa!" Quill exclaimed as he saw this figure. "That guy looks like he could give Ronan a good smack."

"That, my friends, was Darth Vader. He was Emperor Palpatine's apprentice and second in command."

The Guardians noticed that Han and Leia were rather uncomfortable with the image of Vader, while Luke's eyes just looked downward.

"Palpatine promised peace and security," Mothma went on with the story. "But instead, inspired fear. And destruction."

There was then an image of a moon-sized station that fired a laser beam, destroying a planet. This image caused Leia to look away in sadness. Gamora couldn't blame her. She covered her mouth as she thought of her own home destroyed by Thanos.

Then there was an image of six individuals: three humans, a robot, and two aliens (one was one of the head tailed races that attracted Quill and the other looked like a purple yeti).

"But there were those who opposed the Empire and rebelled. Originally, they were just small cells and groups that caused them trouble." She continued after an image showing the battlestation they saw earlier explode. "But only after the destruction of the Empire's greatest weapon, the Death Star, at the hands of a gifted pilot..." Mothma paused to give Luke a small smile, which he returned, "...the Rebel Alliance grew. More joined our cause, and there were many battles. In some we were victorious, others not so. But our final victory came over the Forest Moon of Endor."

One last image of an incomplete Death Star was destroyed. "Where we destroyed the second Death Star and, with it, Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. The Empire was defeated, and the Rebel Alliance became the New Republic."

The images faded, and the lights came back on.

"So if the Emperor is dead," Gamora spoke up, "why are you still fighting the Empire."

"Several of his generals and warlords still live," Leia spoke up. Most of them are too busy fighting one another over who should lead the Empire. But their ultimate goal is to restore the Empire to its former glory and rid the galaxy of the New Republic."

"And they're not doing a good job at that, princess," Han quipped.

Drax's eyes widen at the last word Han said and looked at Leia. "Princess? You are a princess?"

"Indeed she is," Luke answered with a smile. "Leia is the Princess of Alderaan."

Drax's lower jaw hung. Then he suddenly bowed on one knee and lowered his head.

"Your majesty. I, Drax, am not worthy of your presence."

Leia just rolled her eyes. "No need for that, Drax. The planet I as a princess of is no more. It was destroyed by the Empire."

Drax looked back at her showing a look of horror and shock. But then that was replaced by a look of fierce determination. "Then by the souls of my wife, Hovat, and my daughter, Kamaria, I Drax the Destroyer vow to never rest until your people are avenged and this Empire is destroyed."

"Oy vey!" Rocket groaned. "It's Knowhere all over again. Your damn pride and honor is gonna get us all killed."

Groot seemed to also show how glad he was to be in the presence of a princess. He walked over to her and held out his left hand and a tiny flower sprouted from the palm.

"I am Groot," he said softly.

Leia simply smiled and took the flower. "Well thank you."

Gamora couldn't help but smile at the grin on Groot's face. It was good to see that he was doing well since...

"Wait a minute," she said aloud, ignoring the looks everyone was suddenly giving her. Suddenly she darted out.

"Gamora?" Quill shouted before dashing off after her.

Everyone looked in the direction the two ran in confusion.

"Something tells me that something is really wrong," Luke spoke up. "I'd better go and follow them."

With that, he left the room as well, with R2-D2 behind him.

"What do you suppose all that's about?" Drax asked.

"Eh, humanoids," Rocket shrugged. "Mom told me there's nothing more ridicules."

"Well, I think we're done here," Leia spoke up. "But before we go, Han, Fey'la says he wants you in his office."

Han looked at her with annoyance in his eyes. "Why would I want to hear what he has to say."

Leia gave him a warning look. "Senator Fey'la is not an easy individual to work with, but he's very powerful and the Bothans are an important ally to the New Republic. He says that the Bothan SpyNet has uncovered something and they need someone who's had dealings with the Hutts."

* * *

"Gamora, what's gotten you overexcited?" Quill asked as he managed to find her inside one half of the broken _Milano_ , throwing things around and making it even messier than it already was. She did not seem to hear him as she was frantically looking around and throwing even more things around. "This mess is going to have to be cleaned up, you know..."

"It's not here," she said.

"What's not here?" Quill asked. "What are you talking...?"

"The relic. That thing we found."

Quill looked confused and tried to remember what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah!" he said as it suddenly clicked. "With all the excitement I forgot all about...what's that got to do with anything...?"

"Remember what Drax said when Rocket said Tivan had nothing on it? That it might've come from another galaxy?"

"Vaguely," Quill answered.

"What if it came from THIS galaxy? What if that is what brought us here?"

Quill gave her a skeptical look. "Assuming you're right and it came from here, you're suggesting that this is a thing that thinks for itself and wanted us to bring it back here? What could possibly...?"

"Excuse me."

They both looked in the direction of the voice and saw Luke standing there.

"I couldn't help but overhear. You found some relic that may have come from this galaxy?"

Both Gamora and Quill nodded in confirmation.

"Can you tell me what it looks like?"

"Like a miniaturized pyramid with a red crystal," Quill answered. "You know what it is?"

Luke just looked thoughtful. After a moment's silence of hearing nothing but random announcements over the intercom, the young Jedi answered.

"I have a hunch. But I need to go to an old friend's house to make sure. I think you'd better come with me, Peter, to identify it. We'll see if there's a two-man Y-Wing that can be spared. That way the two of us and R2 can travel."

"Wait a minute," Quill called out as he followed Luke and R2 away from Gamora, who stood by disappointed that Luke didn't invite her to come along. It wasn't because she found him attractive, she didn't care for romance. But she was rather fascinated by the Jedi fighting style and hoped Luke could show her some of it.

"Don't you think we should go back to the planet we were before and try to find it?" Quill asked.

"By this point," Luke replied, "it's most likely long gone. Best case scenario, that dust cloud caused by the Star Destroyer's crash buried it. Worst case scenario...it's fallen into the wrong hands."

* * *

 **Well, now the Guardians know what dangers they may face in the continuing battle against the Empire. And next chapter, things start to get serious.  
Keep reviewing, and I'll have the next chapter ready.**

 **You may have noticed that I made a few honorable mentions in this chapter. Keep an eye out in the next chapter for something VERY special.**


	6. Two Missions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Marvel**

 **CHAPTER SIX - TWO MISSIONS**

"Captain Solo. Chewbacca. Princess Leia. Glad you could join me," Senator Fey'la greeted, rather sourly, the two humans and the Wookie as they were allowed in his office.

"I would prefer it if you addressed me as Senator Organa, Senator Fey'la," Leia requested as calmly as possible, which was hard as it was in his presence.

"Of course," Senator Fey'la replied coolly. "But you'll always be 'Princess' to the rest of the galaxy. And I'm sure you'd prefer that over what many in the galaxy call you."

"If you called us here to pick old wounds, we'll be on our way," Han snarled at him. Chewbacca gave a low grunt in agreement.

"Well, to the point then." Senator Fey'la took a sip of wine before pulling out a datapad from his desk. "The Bothan SpyNet has recently learned of a Hutt named Zubagol obtaining Imperial information."

"I've heard of Zubagol," Han spoke up. "Basically a small-time hood with big ambitions. Jabba was the biggest bully on the playground, which is the goal of every Hutt, and each wanted to surpass him by trying to outdo him. Jabba was killed before any of them had the chance to, though. So the Hutts have more or less having fights with one another over who's top dog. Zubagol, however, thinks he can achieve this by sitting by the sidelines as the others fight and waits for a big score. So I'm guessing that he feels this information he has is what will gain him the respect of the other Hutts. He apparently hopes to have either the Rebels or the Imperials begging for it, thus showing that he can make either of these powerful factions bow to him."

Fey'la nodded. "Quite so. He knows how valuable this information is and currently has it secured. Perhaps he plans to blackmail the Imperials with it or he hopes to sell it to the highest bidder. We obtained this knowledge by one of the SpyNet's allies who has helped in many situations, albeit anonymously."

"Anonymous?" Leia asked, curious and rather unsure if this agent was trustworthy if they didn't even know the identity.

"He...or maybe she...prefers to use the codename 'Jet Hawk'."

Han's eyes widen and his lower jaw hung. Fey'la noticed his reaction.

"Someone you know, Captain Solo?"

"'Jet Hawk' was a nickname used by an old buddy of mine in my smuggling days. But last I heard, he was dead. It can't possibly be the same guy."

"Coincidence, maybe," Fey'la simply shrugged. "With your expertise with the Hutts, Captain Solo, I..."

"I'll get to Nar Shaddaa as soon as possible," Han interrupted before standing out of his chair then making his way to the door, with Chewbacca behind him. Both Fey'la and Leia watched him leave in confusion.

"I would have thought he'd want to discuss payment..." Fey'la said to Leia, who darted out of her chair after him, leaving the Bothan Senator dumbfounded.

"Han!" Leia called out to him.

"What do you want, your worship? A goodbye kiss? And if your response is similar to last time, here's a volunteer right here."

Chewbacca stopped walking and grunted in confusion when he noticed Han pointing his thumb at him. One of these days he was going to get this inside joke of theirs.

"Like Fey'la said, this requires someone who has dealt with Hutts, therefore I'm the best man for the job."

"Well...you're not the only one!" Leia retorted. "Need I remind you who killed Jabba?"

"Need I remind you that you got captured by him?"

"Getting you out of carbonite I might add. And I still haven't gotten a 'thank you' for that."

"Wasn't that kiss enough?"

"I kissed you. And I'd rather just hear the words."

Han just snorted as he kept walking. Chewbacca roared a question to him.

"Sorry, Chewie. But you're not coming."

Both the Wookie and the senator were taken aback by his declaration. As they entered the elevator and headed downwards, Chewbacca growled in protest, and Leia didn't need to speak Shyriiiwook to know that he was asking why.

"There may not be a bounty on my head anymore, but I'm still not very popular with the Hutts. And everyone knows Han Solo never goes anywhere without his Wookie bodyguard. You'd stand out on Nar Shaddaa and the last thing we need is to draw attention to ourselves. That's why I'm not taking the _Falcon_ to Nar Shaddaa."  
"So how do you plan on getting there?" Leia asked.

"Chewie and I will fly her to Anaxes, find a junker or some used ship that's not used by the Republic thus the Hutts won't recognize me. Chewie flies the _Falcon_ back to the base."

Leia just raised an eyebrow. "So you're just going to go to one of the most Hutt infested moons in the galaxy..."

"I didn't say I was going alone. For one thing, judging by that look in your eye, I have a feeling I'd have to put a chain on you myself to keep you from coming."

Leia smiled, glad that he read that thought in her head. "You got that right hotshot."

"But I'm still gonna ask some people for help."

At that, the elevator doors opened and the three of them entered the hangar.

"Mistress Leia," 3PO called out. "There you are. I regret to tell you that Master Luke went on a personal mission. He has taken R2 and Mister Peter Quill for some reason."

"He has already informed me of this, 3PO," Leia said as politely as possible. "Thank you."

"Did Luke say why he wanted Peter?" Han asked, now rather puzzled at Luke's decision.

"Only that he said that he senses some inner turmoil within him," Leia replied with a shrug. "An emotion that feels familiar."

Han just let out a deep breath. "Maybe it's because I'm not as attuned to it as you and Luke are, but the Force just gets more and more confusing to me."

They soon came to the people Han was looking for. Sitting outside the Milano were Groot, Gamora, and Drax (who was sharpening one of his knives) as Rocket was digging through a large box of mechanical parts.

"So how're repairs coming?" Han asked.

It was Rocket that answered while matching different wires, one that he tossed aside. "Your boys were nice enough to give us some spare parts that we can use to fix it up. So far, only found a few that can help." He picked up a small box with wires. "Don't need it, but I'll keep it."

"Well if you're not too busy right now," Leia spoke up. "Han and I have been sent on a mission, and would gladly like any help you can provide."

Drax stopped sharpening his knives upon hearing this and bowed. "I am at your service, my lady."

Leia smiled at Drax's attempt to be chivalrous. Then she looked at Gamora. "How 'bout you? Wouldn't mind having another woman to talk to."

The green-skinned beauty returned the smile. "Likewise. Besides, someone has to keep this guy from doing something stupid."

Drax looked at her with offense, but said nothing. He just frowned.

"Think I'd better stay here and fix up the ship," Rocket declared from the box, then he showed them one of the wires that had a socket attached to the end. "Not that I'll be able to without a pound of nanonium. What this thing had is melted. We can't fuse the ship back together unless this wire is working, and I'm gonna need nanonium or something similar to do so."

"Can I borrow that for a moment, Rocket?" Leia asked. The raccoon just shrugged and tossed it over to her. Leia observed the damaged socket and saw the metal strips that Rocket needed more of. "3PO, can you analyze this metal?"

"Well, it is not my primary function, your highness, but I am programmed with a scanning system with a databank on all elements found in the known galaxy..."

"Alright," Han interrupted, annoyed by the protocol droid's perpetual jibber-jabber. "Analyze it."

"Oh. Very well."

The light of his yellow eyes blinked as he looked at the wire. "There's nothing by the name of nanonium found in the galaxy, but there is something of similar properties. A very rare metal that has only been found on the forest planet Kashyyyk."

Chewbacca's eyes widen and he let out a growl.

"I was about to say it is your home planet, Chewbacca. You don't have to bellow about it."

"Well, there you go, Chewie," Han said to his longtime friend. "You can go to your homeplanet, visit your family, and find some of this stuff for our new buddies."

Chewbacca gave a grunt as he nodded. Groot suddenly stood up.

"I am Groot."

"Really?" Rocket asked in surprise at the tree creature. "You wanna go with him?"

"I AM Groot."

Rocket looked stumped, then he looked at everyone else. "He wants to go just to see the nonmobile trees. I...guess that's a good excuse."

"Well then you'll love it there," Han said with a smile. "These aren't just any trees. The wroshyr trees can even top the skyscrapers on Coruscant."

This made Groot's face brighten, despite being made of wood.

"You'd better go with them, 3PO," Leia suggested. "Groot's going to need someone who can speak Shyriiwook for him."

"Understood, Mistress," the protocol droid replied.

"In that case," Rocket added as he hopped on to the floor, "I'd better come to."

"What?" 3PO shouted in alarm at the raccoon's declaration, still afraid that the creature wished to dismantle him.

"Groot's gonna need a translator. I doubt you speak Groot."

The gold droid looked at the tree creature, hoping to get something from the language he spoke.

"I am Groot?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"It's settled then," Leia declared. "Now let's get going. Gather what you need and meet us on the _Falcon_."

With that, she turned and made her way to the _Falcon_ , Han and Chewbacca behind her. Groot decided to follow them as Gamora and Drax picked up their weapons and followed. Rocket grabbed his rifle before tapping 3PO with his elbow.

"You and me, bronze britches," he teased before following his fellow Guardians, leaving the poor droid distraught

"Oh no."

* * *

Once he recovered his strength, he had begun walking through the snow covered planet. Due to the fact that he was naked, it was a rather unpleasant walk. He eventually ran into a tribe of Talz who got him clothes using animal skins and offered to take him to a nearby Pantoran outpost. They explained to him that the Pantorans arrogantly claimed this planet as their own a few decades ago, but they made peace. The Pantorans still used the planet as a base, but left the Talz alone and that was good enough for them.

But as he listened, he was really struggling to understand how he knew what they were saying, for that matter what to say to them. There was still so much that he strained to remember, such as his name.

He knew one thing though, where he had to go first: the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

For a bit of work, the Pantorans agreed to transport him. They gave him some better clothes for free.

Now he was on the city planet, which looked much different than he remembered, with enough spending money for taxi fare and food, the latter he decided to make his first priority.

He went into a shabby old diner, which had only a few patrons and a four-armed Besalisk cleaning the counter.

"Well," the Besalisk said. "Not every day I get a new customer 'ere. C'mon in, stranger."

"Thank you," he replied as he took a seat in front of the bar. "I'm actually not a stranger. I've been to Coruscant before. But it sure isn't what it used to be."

"What did I tell you?" an old man sitting nearby said to another old man. The one currently talking had a thick beard. "People just can't accept change. You alter a little bit of a story, and everyone hates you forever."

The other old man, who had a mustache and a pair of shades over his eyes nodded in agreement. "Hmmm. 'Nuff said."

The Besalisk looked back to the newcomer. "So can I get ya some Corelllian coffee?"

"That'd be nice, thank you," he replied. "Don't suppose the Jedi Temple's the same as it once was."

"Jedi Temple?" the Besalisk replied skeptically as he poured a cup of coffee, with his upper left arm tilting the pot and his lower right arm holding the cup. "Where have you been? Under a rock?"

"Under ice, actually," he responded as he took the cup and took a sip.

"The Jedi Temple's nothin' but ruins now. Has been since the Empire took over."

"And the Jedi?"

"Knew a few good ones back when this place was brand new. But they were all wiped out. 'S far as I know, only Skywalker remains."

"Skywalker?" the man asked in interest. "What can you tell me about him?"

 **Well, glad this story is getting more followers. Hope to hear more from you.**


	7. The Force

**To Steve993: Yes. That other guy was supposed to be George Lucas. It wasn't hard to come up with a way to tell the one guy was Stan Lee, but coming up with a line to let readers know that was Lucas without actually identifying him as such, that was a challenge.**

 **Anyway, I do not own Marvel or Star Wars.**

 **Chapter Seven - The Force**

 _Ooga Chaka Ooga Ooga Ooga Chaka_

 _I-I-I-I-I'm Hooked on a feeling, I'm high on believing, that you're in love with me_

Quill was able to hook his tape player to the Y-Wing fighter's computer and thus could play his songs. The music definitely killed the boredom and both Luke and Quill spent the extremely long trip bobbing their heads to the music while R2 whistled to the music.

During the journey, Quill was telling Luke about the crazy adventure that formed the Guardians, from finding the orb; to the failed transaction with the Broker; to the unpleasant introduction of Gamora, Rocket, and Groot; their capture and imprisonment at the Kiln, where they met Drax and allowed him to come to get his revenge on Ronan; their escape from the Kiln and their journey to Knowhere where they learned the orb contained an Infinity Stone; Drax's foolish attempt to take on Ronan's army single handedly only to get pounded and lost the stone to the tyrant; their capture by Yondu and the Ravagers which led to the alliance between the two groups against Ronan, which they won with the Infinity Stone.

Luke was rather fascinated by this tale, but he had to know if anything from their galaxy may pose a threat to his own galaxy. "These Infinity Stones...You said there were six, right?"  
"Yep. We know one of them is under Nova Corp's protection. The other five...well based on what Rocket gathered, one's on Earth, another is in Asgard, and Tivan's got another. The other two remain unknown."

"You don't seem concerned that a greedy man like this Tanaleer Tivan has one of the stones?"

"Tivan's a collector. He doesn't want the stones to use them. He just wants them to have them. Kinda like a kid who's not just satisfied with one toy but has to have the whole set. His serving girl, Carina had other ideas of what to do with that stone. She hoped to use it against Tivan, only she had blown herself up."

Luke gave a sigh upon hearing that. He remembered 3PO telling him that not too long before he came to rescue his friends from Jabba, a slave girl named Oola resisted the vile Hutt only to be eaten by his pet rancor. Luke had met Oola once, and tried to save her from that fate, but she wouldn't go with him, blinded by the deception of luxury waiting for her. Luke liked to think he avenged her when he killed the very beast that devoured her. "Sad when slaves who want freedom so bad get it in the worst way. So how were you able to hold on to the stone without getting blown up?"

"Are we almost there, wherever we're going?" Quill quickly asked, not comfortable with the question, as it had to do with his father.

"We're actually coming out of hyperspace now."

Luke knew Quill just wanted to change the subject, but if it made him uncomfortable he wasn't going to bother him about it.

As they came out of hyperspace, Quill could see a planet that was completely brownish yellow. Obviously a desert world.

"Tatooine," Luke said.

"And here is where we're going for info on that thing we found?"

"Yes. But first, I need to pay someone a visit."

* * *

They landed on the edge of the Jundland wastes and made their way south, the two humans walking ahead as R2 treaded behind them. Luke began to tell his story about how he had grown up on the planet, until the fateful day when R2 and 3PO were captured and sold to his uncle by Jawas, but R2 had to find someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Then he got to the part where R2 ran away and Luke and 3PO went looking for him and all three of them found Obi-Wan, or to be more accurate, Obi-Wan found them. Luke then told Quill about how Obi-Wan was a Jedi Knight who was his father's teacher.

Quill suddenly recalled Luke's reaction to one of the images in the council room.

"Your dad was one of those Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars."

Luke smiled and nodded in confirmation. "Your insight serves you well, my friend."

"What happened to him? Did Obi-Wan say?"

Luke just stopped and flexed the fingers of his gloved hand as he gave a look that was dreary, almost ominous.

"He did. Vader happened to him."

"Sorry," Quill said, believing Luke meant that Darth Vader guy killed his father.

"Vader was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force," Luke explained to him.

"The force of what?"

Just as he said that, a large human sized rodent leaped out from behind a nearby rock and hissed at Quill, causing the human to stumble back in shock. Before the rodent could make a move, Luke shot out his hand and a rock flew towards the creature's skull, knocking it out.

Luke's action didn't go unnoticed by Quill. Did he somehow make that rock fly?

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power," Luke explained as he helped Quill back onto his feet. "It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together. The Jedi used the Light Side for peace and defense, while the Sith used the Dark Side which is fueled by anger, fear, and aggression."

"On my planet, we have what's called Ying-Yang," Quill said. "Basically it's light and darkness, but I could never remember which one was which."

Luke chuckled. "I guess in a sense, it's the same thing."

Just as they passed by another dune, they came across what looked like an igloo made of rock.

"Who lives here?" Quill asked.

"I did," Luke answered forlornly as he moved not to the house but to a pair of stones in the ground. Quill realized just as soon as Luke kneeled in front of them with sadness in his eyes that he was looking at a pair of tombstones.

"Your aunt and uncle?"

"R2 was looking for Obi-Wan because he had information on the Death Star's weakness. The Imperials were looking for that information too, and tracked R2 to the Jawas, who through them discovered who they sold them to."

R2 gave a boop sound that sounded guilty. Quill could guess the rest of the story.

"I never appreciated them as much as I should have," Luke said. "I took their love for me for granted."

Quill looked away. The subject reminded him about how disrespectful he was towards his mother until the day she died. He was no better towards his grandfather. He was a kid who too often rebelled and never once thought of the day he would never see his mother again.

"The subject of family is a sensitive issue?" Luke suddenly asked.

Quill looked back at him darkly.

"Does your Force allow you to read minds too?"

"Not so much as your mind, but your emotions. I sensed discomfort from you and I'm guessing it had to do with the current topic."

"Well stop peeking at my emotions."

"I didn't. You projected them to me."

* * *

 _Ting ting ting ting_

The sound of the Bounty Hunter's spurs echoed in the hallway of the Star Destroyer _Chimera,_ earning him several looks from Imperial officers that were distrustful and distasteful.

Boba finally reached his destination: a door at the end of the hallway guarded by two officers, one high ranked with a weathered face and grizzled hair. Another officer in his mid teens stood next to him with a look of dignity and pride.

"The Grand Admiral is not to be disturbed," the older man said in a growling voice.

"I'm sure he can spare a few minutes," Boba threatened. "Less he wants one less officer."

The younger officer reached for his blaster pistol but was stopped by the elder man.

"Easy, lieutenant. Mr. Fett knows better than to open fire on us with all these turrets and troopers. But if he knows what's good for him, he'd leave now while he knows we want no business with scum of his..."

He was interrupted by the buzz on his comlink. "Commander Hux," a dignified voice with an accent was heard from it. "What is going on out there?"

"Boba Fett wishes an audience with you," the Commander replied.

"Let him in."

The commander nodded at the lieutenant, who pressed a button on a nearby panel and the door opened. It closed the instant Boba Fett was inside, face-to-face with a blue skin Chiss in an Admiral's uniform staring at him with blood red eyes as he sat behind his desk with his hands folded before his mouth. All around him were various sculptures and paintings that came from all kinds of different planets. Boba had heard of this man's legendary taste in art, and now he could see it for himself.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn," Boba greeted with a bowed head. "An honor to be in the presence of a legendary figure in the Empire."

"The honor is all mine, Boba Fett," the Grand Admiral replied. "You are said to be a legend yourself. But I doubt you are here for us to exchange pleasantries."

"Straight to the point," Boba simply said with admiration as he dug through his pouch and pulled out the relic he found on Jakku and laid it on the desk. Thrawn was said to be a man that was impossible to surprise. He had hoped to break that streak with what he found. As Thrawn's expression was not changed, Boba was disappointed but at the same time impressed.

"May I ask how you acquired this?" the Grand Admiral queried as he looked at it.

"That's not part of the discussion," Boba answered. "Instead, let's talk about how much you're willing to pay for it. And in what form of payment. No offense but Imperial credits aren't worth much these days."

Thrawn remained impassive, but the pause showed that he was not very happy with that statement. The Chiss stood from his desk and made his way towards a painting of a Muun reaching to the sky as the lower half of his body sank in gold liquid.

" _Demersi suntin averitia_ ," Thrawn addressed the painting as he pulled the painting from the wall, revealing a safe behind it. He stared at the red center as a beam from it performed a retina scan before it opened.

Thrawn took a case from it and laid it before the Bounty Hunter. He opened it to reveal over fifty gemstones.

"These here," he said as he held out six gemstones, "are worth eighteen thousand credits. However, as you probably well know, the item you are trying to sell can only be used by individuals with...certain feats. As I have no such individuals at my command," he put the gems back in the case, "I see no use for it."

"Would you rather I sell it to the New Republic then?" Boba asked with mock foreboding.

Thrawn reached over to his computer and after entering information, turned the screen to face the Mandalorian.

"There are reports of a prisoner on the spice mines of Kessel, who may be the kind of person I need. If you can bring me this prisoner, I will buy your trinket."

"Breaking into the Kessel mines is not an easy job," Fett stated.

Thrawn however could tell that Fett, like any good businessman, wasn't saying he COULDN'T do the job, but whether or not he would depended on the price. He reached underneath the gemstones in his case and took out gold coins.

"Five thousand now, and fifteen thousand should you bring the prisoner to me, in addition to the eighteen thousand in gemstones."

"Make it six thousand now and fourteen later," Boba countered. "I'm going to have to call a few friends of mine. And like me, they don't work for free."

 **There's going to be action pretty soon. I'm just still working on getting the game set up.**

 **But keep reviewing and I'll keep writing, when my dad's not using the study, that is.**


	8. Nar Shaddaa

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Marvel or Star Wars.**

 **Shadow the Jedi: I'm going to assume you're referring to "Jedi Rocks" which I agree is tasteless. But if you mean the score, I've always found John Williams' work to be divine.**

 **Guardians 2 is almost here in America, and definitely plan on seeing it. Hopefully it won't clash too much with my story and it'll inspire me for some ideas.**

 **Anyway, here we go.**

 **Chapter 8 - Nar Shaddaa**

It had been a half an hour since Luke, Quill, and R2 had left the moisture farm. Luke flew the Y-Wing over the Jundland Wastes to the edge of the Dune Sea and landed the small craft near the stone cliffs. Quill unstrapped himself as he looked over and saw Luke looked pretty distant.

"Hey, you awake?" Quill asked.

"Sorry. I just felt something through the Force. I felt it before just before you crashed on Jakku. And I felt it again just now."

"So is it good or bad?" Quill asked, hoping that it was just him and the Guardians coming to this galaxy.

"I'm not sure. But, I guess that's not what's important right now. Old Ben's house is just on top of that hill over there," Luke explained as he unstrapped himself.

"Who's old Ben?" Quill asked.

Luke gave a small chuckle. "Sorry. Forgot. Ben was the name Obi-Wan used while he was living here on Tatooine. You see, when the Empire took over, the Jedi were pretty much outlawed in the galaxy. Obi-Wan hid here on Tatooine and assumed the name 'Ben'. It was always how I knew him and, even now, it's hard to call him anything else."

"Oh," Quill said with a yawn. "Hey, if it's all the same, mind if I rest here? Been a long trip."

"Alright. Hopefully I'll find what I'm looking for here. C'mon, R2."

R2 was already ejected from his slot and used a pair of small rockets attached to his legs to help himself down from the ship. As Quill watched the two leave, he leaned his head back, but the twin suns of the planet were a bit too blazing for his comfort. He chose then to put on his mask and turn the eyes to shade.

As that was as comfortable as he could get in the Y-Wing, he managed to drift to sleep.

* * *

As Han promised, they managed to rent a junk freighter and parted with Chewbacca, Rocket, Groot, and 3PO. They were now enroute to Nar Shaddaa and all they could do was keep themselves busy as they waited.

Leia found Gamora in the cargo hold swinging her sword in a movement Leia recognized to be Soresu, a lightsaber combat form. The former princess of Alderaan smiled as she admired how gracefully Gamora pulled that maneuver.

Just as the former assassin spun around in Leia's direction, she lowered her sword and gave the princess a bow.

"I want to thank you for sharing these documents on Jedi combat," Gamora stated. "I've never seen such technique and am eager to learn them."

Leia's smile grew as she sat on a nearby crate. "Thanks. I keep those around to keep myself busy. My brother Luke practically nags at me to study."

"Luke is your brother?" Gamora asked in surprise. "But...you two don't share a surname. You're married?"

"No," Leia sighed. "We were separated at birth. I never met him until he and Han rescued...or more like attempted to rescue me from the Death Star. And it wasn't until a few years after that we learned we were siblings. It's still a lot to take in so I'm not too keen on changing my name to Skywalker."

"I see. So...are you a Jedi?"

"No. I have the...potential to be, but I haven't had formal training like Luke had. I've been too busy with politics and military command to focus on meditation and making things fly with my mind. But I do find those kind of skills interesting and they could come in handy. As does this."

Leia dug into her jacket and pulled out a lightsaber handle and held it in Gamora's direction. The green-skinned woman suddenly realized that the princess was offering her to try it. Surprised and honored by her offer, Gamora took it. It was lighter than her sword, yet something about it made her feel so powerful.

After examining it, figuring out where the blade emits and where the activation switch is, a blue blade of pure energy emitted from it. Gamora was in awe of the amazing feeling of such an elegant and powerful weapon in her hands. She gave the swords a few swings and twirls, growing excited by the humming sound it made when it moved.

To Leia, it looked like a child staring at a toy she'd want more than anything else in the world.

"Why don't you hold on to it for a while?" Leia asked, receiving a look that showed surprise and eagerness. "It might come in handy. It belonged to a Jedi named Aayla Secura. She was known for being a graceful warrior whose exotic beauty was as much a deadly weapon as her saber."

Gamora smirked at that last part. She knew she herself was considered desirable in the eyes of many males of any race. At first she found it annoying, but she learned to use it to distract her opponents, or they underestimated her because they believed a beautiful woman wouldn't be much of a threat. Either way, it enabled them to drop their defenses and she would take advantage of it.

"I'll make her proud," Gamora declared as she held the saber firm in her hands.

* * *

"So..." Han said, eager to break the extremely long and awkward silence from sitting alone with Drax in the cockpit. "Your species has an aversion to...upper body clothing?"

"On my planet, we don't wear clothes at all," Drax simply stated. "Once I left my planet, I learned after getting arrested that I had to at least cover my nether regions. I find that discomforting enough, let alone having the rest of my body covered."

"I...kinda get it," Han said. A very long pause before Han decided to bring up another topic. "You're not one for chit-chat, are you?"

Drax just looked at him before answering. "No. I'm a man of action more than a man of conversation. "

"So you prefer to let your knives do the talking for you?" Han asked.

Drax just frowned. "I don't posses knives that are capable of talking."

"It's a figure of speech."

"Oh. A metaphor. Such things are unknown to my people. We, as Rocket puts it, take things literally. We've always preferred to just tell it as it is."

Han nodded. "Explains why you don't talk alot."

Drax was suddenly confused. "How?"

Han shrugged. "Because...if everyone talks in a way you can't understand...you don't have anything to bring to the table...sorry, you just don't know how to reply in turn."

Drax looked thoughtful as he considered the former smuggler's statement. "Huh. Never thought of it like that before. I just never liked being in a conversation."

Han just shrugged. "Well. We don't have to talk then. We can just end the conversation here."

Drax looked back at him in surprise. "Oh. Did you WANT to have a conversation? Well you should of just said so. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Ah..." Han just tilted his head back as he tried to come up with the best response. "Um...you know, I started the first two topics. It's your turn."

"Alright. How did you get that scar on your chin? Bullwhip?

"No actually..."

They were interrupted by a beeping sound on the computer console.

"We're reaching our destination," Han declared as they pulled out of hyperspace. "We're now at Nar Shaddaaa."

* * *

The urban planet reminded Drax and Gamora of Knowhere, only darker and even more polluted. All over the spaceport were multiple species of dregs either looking for a fight or begging for money. Any beggar that did get a few coins was later killed and robbed. All the buildings had neon lights of letters unknown to Drax and Gamora, or of female dancers. There were also projected images of aliens with slug-like bodies, small pudgy hands and huge frog-like heads.

"Hutts," Leia described looking at the images with disgust. "The biggest criminal groups in the whole galaxy." The way she said it indicated that she had the worst kind of experience with them.

Gamora decided to ask about it later, as she was focused on something else. A figure in a black cloak caught her eye as they walked pass an alleyway. A few minutes later after dodging some kids, clearly pickpockets, she looked back and saw the same black cloaked figure behind them, but slunk back against a nearby wall as she turned.

No denying that this figure was following them.

"There should be an air taxi here," Han said as they made a left turn. "We'll stop by the bars and clubs and see if we can't find 'Jet Hawk' and hear what he has picked up..."

As Han spoke, Gamora pulled away and backed up against a nearby wall. Sure enough the figure in black approached and turned in their direction, only to get kicked in the stomach by the green Guardian and flipped over, landing on his back and had her sword pointed at his throat.

"Geez, lady!" a male voice shouted. "You didn't have to..."

"Then why were you following us?" Gamora demanded, earning the attention of her companions and ran over to see if she needed help. Drax had a dagger ready as Han and Leia each took out a pistol.

"Because I'm your contact," the man replied as he pulled back his hood, revealing a human with shaggy red hair and a beard in the works. "I'm Jet Hawk."

Han and Leia lowered their weapons as well as their lower jaws as they looked at the man in recogniton.

"Dash?" Han asked. "Dash Rendar?"

* * *

 _"Peter," a male voice said as Quill saw a planet getting closer and closer. It suddenly appeared to have a face. "Come to me, my s..."_

Quill was suddenly awoken by a loud high-pitched wail followed by a series of beeps. He got out of his chair and turned off his mask as he saw R2 roll his way over to him as fast as he could go beeping urgently. It reminded him of the TV series Lassie and Quill was tempted to ask if 'Timmy fell down the well.'

"What's going on, R2? Where's Luke?"

It was as if his question was answered when he heard a loud shout that sounded like the braying of a donkey, but its tone reminded Quill of the battle cry of Indians in those Western movies his grandfather would make him watch.

* * *

 **I know that Dave Bautista said that the reason Drax doesn't wear a shirt is because of 'sensitive nipples' but as that wasn't used in the film, I figured it was safe to make up a reason. And yes, I'm sure you noticed the Indiana Jones reference. Hard to not tie in Harrison Ford's two most iconic characters. And I know Han got that scar in a knife fight in _Han Solo and the Lost Legacy_ , but it's possible he might get that scar in the upcoming Han Solo anthology film, so I'm going to see how that goes, then I might rewrite.**

 **But anyway, hope you liked it.**


	9. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Star Wars**

 **Finished this chapter sooner than I was going for, but the last one, I tried to put a lot of thought into what I wanted to do. This one, I have been mentally working on for a LONG time.**

 **Dr. Mathattan: I actually didn't consider that when I wrote that part, but looking at it, yeah that is a good way to put it.**

 **So, here we go.**

 **Chapter 9 - Revelations**

* * *

"Mr. Rocket, may I suggest that you move the Ghhhk five spaces left?" 3PO asked Rocket with as much sophistication as he could around him.

"Are your brain circuits damaged?" Rocket replied with exasperation. "I go there, his Kintan Strider smashes him with his club. I move him straight, I got a clear path at his Monnok."

"I am merely saving your life. Wookies can be very violent if upset enough."

Rocket looked at his opponent, Chewbacca, with skepticism. "So I'm suppose to just throw the game because you're a sore loser?"

Chewbacca smiled as he nodded with a single grunt.

"Fine. But no one's gonna want to play with you, you know."

Before Chewbacca could move, he heard a beep indicating they were coming out of hyperspace. He got out of his seat and made his way to the cockpit, 3PO close behind. Once the coast was clear, Rocket took out Chewbacca's Monnok. Then he scurried over and moved Chewbacca's Strider a space, only to be picked up and slammed by a Savrip once Rocket scurried back to his side.

"Ha. I win, and still in one piece," Rocket said with satisfaction as he jumped off his chair and headed to the cockpit.

"I am Groot," Groot protested.

"Yeah well threatening to crush my head is cheating too."

They stopped in their tracks as they heard a threatening roar coming from Chewbacca.

"How the hell did he know?" Rocket shouted.

"This has nothing to do with you!" 3PO shouted with panic in his voice. "There are Trandoshan Hunter ships surrounding his planet! We're doomed!"

Chewbacca just growled as he took the controls and the ship jolted forward while swaying from side to side as he dodged fire coming from the huge ships, ignoring the shouts coming from the passengers as they were being thrown around like ping-pong balls in a lottery machine.

After what seemed like several minutes of thousands of gun shots, only a few more sounds of laser fire, and it was silent.

"Oh thank the maker we're out of firing range," 3PO said as he laid on the floor.

"What was that all about?" Rocket cried out while trying to stand up but was too busy, and needed Groot to help him steady.

"Trandoshans are the archenemies of the Wookies," 3PO explained. "They have been at war for thousands of years. Both sides have their stories about who started the fight, and it is impossible at this point to determine the truth, but as we're in the presence of Chewbacca and his planet is being invaded, I'm going to take his side."

Chewbacca flew the _Falcon_ into Kashyyyk's atmosphere, and Groot looked in awe at the trees that could indeed touch the sky. Chewbacca, however was eager to get to his home and find out what was going on. He really wanted to know why the New Republic didn't inform him. It was possible communications were jammed.

He landed the ship on a huge landing platform made of wood and needed several trees to support it. The group eagerly made their way down the cockpit and were greeted by dozens more Wookies.

"For a planet being invaded, sure looks whole," Rocket surmised.

"Most likely the Trandoshans are hiding in the trees capturing Wookies already in the forest," 3PO explained.

Chewbacca was greeted by a tall and slender Wookie with silky hair that hugged him affectionately while growling in the Wookie language with much despair.

"That is Mallatobuck, Chewbacca's mate," 3PO explained. "She is saying that the Trandoshans came several weeks ago and landed their ships in the forests. At that point, several groups of Wookie hunters were already deep within. They sent more hunters out to warn them. It has been many days, and none had returned. She had tried to contact him, but the slave ships blockading the planet have jammed their communications."

Chewbacca growled something that sounded like it was of most importance, and his mate only lowered her head.

"Oh no," 3PO exclaimed in utmost horror.

"What's up?" Rocket asked the golden protocol droid.

"Chewbacca was asking about his son, Lumpawaroo."

Rocket didn't need further translation from Mallatobuck's expression, or Chewbacca's angry and sound roar loud enough for the entire village to hear.

It took a while for Groot to figure out, but once it came to him, he looked at Chewbacca and gasped.

The male Wookie pulled away from his mate and stormed off with his bowcaster ready, ignoring the protests of Mallatobuck.

"What's gonna happen to the kid?" Rocket asked.

"Chewbacca has experienced Trandoshan slavers before. They'll take the Wookies they capture to their planet and let them loose, just to hunt them. And slay them."

Upon hearing that, suddenly the tree creature's face was angry and determined and twigs popped from his back like spikes on a porcupine.

"I AM GROOT!" he declared

Chewbacca was surprised by Groot obviously wanting to go with him, but upon seeing the eager look on the Guardian's face, the Wookie gave a nod of appreciation.

Rocket gave a similar look and took out his own gun.

"I'm going with them."

C-3PO looked at him with surprise. "But the metal you need...?"

"It'll be there when I get back. But if Groot's going out there, he won't survive without me. He's not exactly the brightest star in the galaxy." His tone then became a spiteful snarl. "Besides, if there's one thing I hate more than anything, it's animals that hunt other animals just for the fun of it."

* * *

At the edge of the Eastern Dune Sea, his fellow Tusken Raiders brought over the unconscious human they captured, URoRRuR'R'R walked over and examined him, trying to figure out why this human looked so familiar, which was very rare as all the unholy pillagers who invaded their home and claimed it as theirs looked the same to most Tusken Raiders.

But he brayed in alarm as he saw something attached to the human's belt. He had seen that weapon before, when a human with a blade made of blue fire slaughtered every man, woman, and child in his first tribe. If he hadn't been hiding behind the rocks at the time when he was a child, he'd be among the dead there as well. It was since then, he had to learn to survive at a young age and when he encountered another tribe, his skills paid off as he became its leader.

But this human with his weapon was a danger to his tribe and had to be destroyed immediately. URoRRuR'R'R grabbed his gaderffi and lifted it over his head, ready to pierce this human's heart with the blade end, when a strange sound echoed around them.

 _GET DOWN LADIES YOU GOT NOTHING TO LOSE! Hello, Daddy! Hello, Mom!_

Using his rocket boots, Quill flew over the sandpeople and fired his gun at the dirt below the Raiders' feet, as his music blared from his cassette player.

 _I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch CHERRY BOMB! Hello, world I'm your wild girl!_

"DANCE MONKEYS!"

The Tuskens were bellowing in fear and anger as they darted away from the weapon that threatened to do them harm as the strange human hovered around them, outside of the reach of their gaffis. It didn't help that the strange sound coming from him was driving them mad.

 _I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch CHERRY BOMB!_

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Quill taunted them while firing. "WHO'S BAD! YEAH! I'M BAD! I'M BAD! WHO'S BAD! THAT'S RIGHT I'M BAD!"

URoRRuR'R'R dove behind a bolder and picked up his slugthrower rifle. He realized that this human wasn't trying to hit any of the Raiders. If he knew one thing, being unwilling to kill your opponent was a weakness.

But for the moment, he was going to rob this strange human of his advantage. He fired his rifle, which hit one of Quill's rocket boots, causing it to malfunction and he started spinning out of control before landing in the sand.

"Okay," Quill groaned to himself. "Maybe I was a bit overconfident." As he looked to his horror all the Tusken Raiders gathering around him to blunt him to death with the mace side of their gaderffis, he added, "Okay. A LOT overconfident."

But before any of them could strike there was a loud roar that ended with a high pitched howl. The Tuskens halted their attack as they looked around in alarm, like meerkats alert to a predator. They all made a terrified bray as they ran off.

Quill just looked at the fleeing sandpeople in confusion as he heard Luke groan while struggling to stand up.

"You okay?" Quill asked as he too got up with much difficulty. After receiving an affirming nod from Luke, the former Ravager asked, "What happened?"

"Too focused on what I was trying to find, and that strange feeling I keep having, to notice them sneak behind me," Luke answered.

Quill was back on his feet and was smiling when he thought about Luke's story about another encounter with the sandpeople. "I guess you used the same Force trick Obi-Wan did to scare them off."

Luke gave a concerned look as he looked at Quill. "That...actually wasn't me."

Suddenly the two felt the ground shake. They turned their heads towards the sound of a low growl, which they realized was coming from a huge cave. Emerging from the shadows was something of a nightmare. It was like a colossal lizard with massive horns and a mouth large enough to gobble a whole army and decorated with sharp teeth as big as a man. It glared at them with yellow eyes that showed anger and hunger before letting out a fierce roar.

"KRAYT DRAGON!" Luke shouted, identifying the creature to Quill as they made a mad dash before the beast charged after them.

Quill didn't dare look back as they ran as fast as they could, wishing they were in a narrow canyon that it wouldn't fit in. Suddenly he tripped over the sand and spun around to see it looming over him and was directing its mouth at him, only to rear back and roar in pain as Quill wasted no time in firing his gun at the huge tongue. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, Quill quickly got back on his feet and ran after Luke.

After shaking off the pain, it growled in anger before charging at them again.

"Well this is odd," Luke commented as they both ran. "They're usually not this relentless."

"Either he's really hungry or we did something to really piss him off, then," Quill suggested.

"Maybe he just didn't like your music."

"Jokes later, run now!"

They stopped upon hearing the dragon stop chasing them, in attention to the sound of a strong wind. They turned and saw the dragon in the path of a sudden sandstorm. It looked to where the wind was coming from and saw a lone figure in a brown robe. Seeing as this one was closer and making no move to run, the dragon decided to have this one as a snack instead.

"HEY, BUDDY!" Quill shouted as he was about to rush over, only to be stopped by Luke, who was looking at this newcomer rather intently.

As the krayt dragon was ready to eat the stranger, he quickly took out a lightsaber, emitted a cyan blade and threw it straight into the creatures mouth. It stated to gag but as the saber's handle flew from its mouth and into its masters' hand, it just swayed and roared weakly before it collapsed.

"Okay, that was pretty cool," Quill simply stated as he looked at the dead dragon as Luke approached the newcomer, who just ignored them as he walked over to the cave where the dragon came from.

"Who are you?" Luke asked him.

The only reply the stranger gave was a groan as he gripped his head. Instead of an answer, the stranger, a man, simply said. "You must be Luke Skywalker. I heard you were from Tatooine, but I wasn't expecting to find you. I merely came to examine something."

With that, the robed man continued towards the cave.

"Why's he going in there?" Quill asked as he walked alongside Luke. "Did he leave his money in there and the dragon was his guard?"

Luke just held a hand and shushed him as they stayed behind the man. As they entered the cave, and ignored all the bones that decorated it, they both looked in shock at something at the very end of the cave: a metal device with three triangular arms pressed against one another, all three decorated with runes of some kind. As if they sensed their presence, the arms lowered and a sphere hovered above them. It projected an image of the galaxy and several dotted lines surrounded it.

"Some kind of Star Map," Quill guessed, seeing ones like it before but never with such a design. "What does it lead to?"

"The Star Forge," the man answered as he lowered his hood, revealing a human male with nearly pale skin on his thin face and a brown beard which was graying. "It was the crown jewel of the Rakatan Infinite Empire."  
"Never heard of that," Luke replied. "But I'm sensing the Dark Side of the Force from this thing. I'm guessing it's what drew the krayt dragon here in the first place."

"Yes," the man replied. "Just like a krayt dragon that was drawn here thousands of years ago. But it's no surprise that the Infinite Empire is unknown. It's history by this point has been wiped away from existence and the Rakata are by this point extinct. The Star Forge was a shipyard that created an infinite number of ships, but only when powered by both a nearby sun and the Dark Side of the Force, which the Rakata were strong with, until something happened. It's unknown how, but the Rakata suddenly were cut off from the Force and could no longer use the Star Forge."

"Sounds like this thing should be destroyed before the current Empire gets a hold of it," Luke stated.

"It's already been done," the man replied. "The Republic and the Jedi found maps like this one and with them found and destroyed the Star Forge."

Quill narrowed his eyes and looked at him curiously. "You talk as if you were there, but you just said it was thousands of years ago."

"It was. And I was there."

This time, it was Quill who asked. "Who are you?"

This time, the man nearly screamed as he clutched his heads.

"So many words. So many memories. But...some appear to be...fake. I don't know which ones are real. I don't know what many of those words mean, yet they seem familiar."

"And is one of those words your name?" Luke asked.

The man shouted again as he fell to his knees.

"Whoa, easy, dude," Quill said as he kneeled next to him and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Just breathe."

The man did just that and took deep breathes before he replied. "There is...one word...that comes into my head very often. I think..."

Luke and Quill just stared and waited for the man to finally call upon the word he was looking for.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Revan."


	10. Battle Plans

**I am so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry for the delay. My dad had custody of the study during his stay, which was longer than he originally planned. I hope you all didn't think I had given up on this story, or if I was struggling with tying this in with Guardians 2. Rest assured that I already have plans.**

 **And thank you all for your reviews.**

 **Steve993: I think we can both agree that even bad things like the Holiday Special can have pure gold. After all it was the first appearance of Boba Fett, one of the most popular characters in the Star Wars universe.**

 **Jedi Alex Colbent: I did not want Peter to recognize the Star Wars universe. I wanted them all thrown into a universe they knew nothing about. So I kinda hoped people would pretend that nobody in the MCU would know about Star Wars.**

 **Anonymous: Thank you so much for the potential cast list. I personally like th** **e play it in my mind whenever I play the End Title music of A New Hope.**

 **Chapter 10 - Battle Plans**

* * *

It had been an hour of trekking through the dark forests beneath the canopy. Groot had let out several bioluminescent spores from his hand allowing them to see through the dark and murky swamp-like ground level of the planet that was known as the Shadowlands. With all the rich foliage of the massive trees, it was impossible for sunlight to enter. Thus all that grew there were dark green weeds and grass that looked rather like old spinach.

Groot was rather fascinated with all the plantlife surrounding him. He once went over to a tree and placed a hand on it.

"I am Groot." There was a long pause, then Groot repeated, "I am Groot," before leaving the tree.

It was hard for Rocket or Chewbacca to tell if Groot was actually communing with it, or thought he was. But they were too focused to worry about it. Chewbacca was eager to find the Trandoshan hunters and get his son back. Rocket was looking left to right every time he heard something, but it turned out to be some other kind of animal.

"I don't like this," the raccoon whispered. "I don't know much about these Trandoshans, but I know hunters. We should've run into something by now."

"I am Groot?"

"I don't know. Like a scout. Or a booby trap."

Chewbacca suddenly roared as five metal orbs suddenly rolled towards them and suddenly opened, letting out yellow gas. In just seconds, the gas enveloped them and they began coughing while they started to grow drowsy.

"Or a frickin' ambush," Rocket groaned before collapsing.

* * *

Puk gave a deep sigh as he turned off the lights of his cantina and closed the door behind him. The middle-aged Neimoidian was the bartender and only employee of this small business, and the only crowd it attracted was the wrong kind and it drove away all his employees. His waitresses kept getting groped, so they stormed out. A musician got killed so his band quit. Even his cooks quit once a food fight ensued several days ago. Thus he had to run the entire business himself and was relieved that another day was over.

Just before he could lock the front door, he suddenly heard spurs behind him, indicating, to his annoyance someone had arrived late.

"The bar is closed. Come back in twelve hours."

"I say the bar is open for another hour."

Puk scowled. He could not deal with anymore frustration today. He decided to face this obviously deaf troublemaker as he told him to leave.

"I JUST TOLD YOU..." he stopped talking as he looked at the intimidating Mandalorian mask that a great majority of the galaxy trembled before. "That...the...customer is always right. Come on in, Mr. Fett."

"Thank you," Boba replied in mock politeness before letting himself in. "I'm not here for a drink though. I'm here to meet some people. And it would be wise if you were not here."

"But I need to..." the Neimoidian stopped talking as Boba glared at him, or at least it looked like he did the way the front of his helmet looked at him. "Yes."

As the bartender took his leave, Boba took the liberty of putting two tables together and gathering six chairs, laying a credit chip before all but one.

"Well, here we are," came a high pitched voice as a couple of individuals helped themselves in. One was a Rodian, looking at Boba Fett with bug-like eyes while smoking through his small trunk-like snout. The other was an Aleena, a really diminutive blue alien that had to waddle towards the table. This particular one wore an electronic visor over his eyes.

"Twozza," Boba greeted the Rodian. "Glad you could come. Have a seat." He then looked at the Aleena. "Sorry, Sparky. Couldn't find a high chair for you."

The little alien just opened his wide mouth, showing a set of sharp teeth while letting out a croaking sounding wail before climbing onto the chair next to Twozza. They then heard the door open as a black-furred Wookie who wore two bandoliers and had the hair on the back of his head braided. He gripped a vibro-ax as if he expected any of them to challenge him.

"Shormum," Boba nodded to the Wookie. "Right on time."

The Wookie just grunted as he walked pass the Mandalorian and took a seat.

"Fetty boy!" came a male voice as a human wearing brown armor and a white hood over his head waltzed in with his rifle over his shoulder. "Long time no see."

"Dengar," Fett sourly greeted the bounty hunter who went ahead and took a seat.

"I was surprised when I heard you were the one who sent the invitations. Last I heard, your career was _blindly_ thrown...IN THE PITS!"

With that, he threw his head back and let out a bellow before laughing uncontrollably, taking deep breaths before laughing again. While Shormum remained impassive, Twozza and Sparky joined in the laughter, until they saw their employer decided to show Dengar his own idea of a joke. The human immediately stopped when he was suddenly looking down the barrel of Boba's blaster rifle.

"WHOA! Whoa, Boba Buddy! Easy! Just a harmless joke between friends."

"Fair warning, Dengar," Boba threatened as he lowered his blaster. "The less people to share the reward, the bigger each share."

"If it were me, I would've killed him," came a female voice that was exotic yet menacing. A white skinned woman wearing a red bodysuit and a brown vest slinked her way over as her long fingers stroked her long and thin rifle. She was bald, except for a ponytail that ended at her hips. Her dark eyes showed she was eager to kill. "Still so naive, Boba Fett."

"Still so bloodthirsty, Aurra Sing," Boba said to her with a court nod. "Have a seat, and I'll get started."

She sat between Dengar and Sparky. Everyone kept one eye on Boba, while keeping another eye on each other, as if expecting to be attacked by the other.

"Alright," Boba began. "Right in front of each of you, is a chip containing a thousand credits. You take it, you accept the job no matter what it is. You don't want it, there's the door."

Every hunter took this into consideration. If Fett wasn't going to tell them the job unless they took it, that meant that he didn't want a word about this meeting to leave this table. Whatever it was, it was big. Big meant big pay, but that also meant big danger.

It was barely a minute, but Aurra placed her hand on the chip in front of her then picked it up. And every bounty hunter followed suit.

Boba began explain the job. "The job is a sneak attack on the Spice Mines of Kessel. My client requires a prisoner there. Since Kessel's been under new management since the death of the Emperor, he's unable to get the prisoner himself."

He placed a small circular device in the center of the table, which projected an image of a facility.

"I gathered intel from a Clawdite named Cato. Her shapeshifting abilities allow her to pose as a worker, thus she's been able to provide information to devise a plan. I've captured a smuggler who frequently transports cargo to and from there. We will use his ship and access codes to get us inside. Once we've landed, I will recover the prisoner. I need the rest of you to provide a distraction."

He pointed at a landing pad on the south side of the facility. "There is a shipment of spice that's scheduled for pickup. That's your target. That spice is worth a hundred thousand credits, so they'll be too focused on it to notice me. That spice is also your reward for this mission and you'll be dividing it amongst yourselves should you recover it."

He couldn't help but noticed the raised eyebrow over Aurra's left eye, but he continued.

"Even with this distraction, there's still the surveillance. That's where you come in, Sparky." Fett pointed at a tower in the image. "Here is the security tower. Get under it, then use your magic to make me invisible to any peekers. Any questions?"

"Who exactly is this prisoner we're picking up?" Dengar asked.

"That is between me and my client," Boba answered. "All you need to worry about is getting the spice."

"If we're getting one hundred credits worth of spice, what's in it for you?" Aurra asked.

Boba just stood up and headed towards the exit. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I just need you all to focus on the job. And remember, this is a sneak attack. They cannot see this coming."

He then kicked the door down, revealing the Neimoidian bartender who yelped in fright of being discovered.

"So no loose ends," Boba snarled.

"I...had to..." Puk began to stammer. "I had to stay to close the bar...I didn't hear anything I swear!"

Boba's hand readying his rifle and the looks of anticipation of the other hunters told the frightened bartender that they thought otherwise.

"I have no intention of getting involved in this! I promise you, I won't tell anybody what happened here!"

Boba just pointed the rifle at the Puk's sweating head.

"I know you won't," he simply said before his finger pulled against the trigger.

* * *

"Still can't believe you're still alive," Han said to Dash as the group gathered at the freighter. "From what Luke told me, what remained of Xizor's skyhook slammed into the Outrider and left nothing."

"Simply shot into hyperspace before it hit," Dash replied.

"Why didn't you tell us you were still alive," Leia queried. "You could've been a big help to us."

Han just rolled his eyes at Leia's use of the Rebellion to hide the fact that she missed Dash.

"Why else?" Dash replied. "I had no intention of joining the Rebellion or get called again for one of your suicide missions. And Black Sun would have a new leader eventually and would send every mercenary and bounty hunter after me for my part in the destruction of Xizor's Palace. So I faked my death and laid low until Dash Rendar was old news." He then smirked. "Besides, I liked the idea of being remembered as a martyr, yet still alive."

He stood from his seat and ran a hand over a dust-covered crate, one that Han transferred from the Falcon. "However, I still felt like I owe the Bothans," he said bitterly. "So I kept in touch using the code name 'Jet Hawk'."

Han and Leia shared a glance. Luke told Han how, while the latter was frozen in carbonite, the former had teamed with Dash in aiding the Bothans in obtaining the Second Death Star plans, but Dash failed to stop a missile from destroying a group of Bothan-piloted Y-wings. It was a blow to both Dash's ego and his conscience. It was one thing for Dash to miss, but when it cost him the live of his comrades, that was something else. But Luke later learned after Dash's "death" that the missile was a diamond boron missile that was impervious to laser attacks, meaning nothing Dash could have thrown would have done anything.

Before Han could tell Dash this, Drax interrupted.

"As nice as this reunion is, tell us what we need to retrieve and who I have to kill."

"We're not going to burst in and fight everyone," Leia retorted. "We need to be discrete."

"Oh. Well discrete is not my style. I prefer to just go in. I'm no good at strategizing."

"A guy who's straight to the point," Dash commented.

"The point of my daggers," Drax replied.

"Good one. So word got out in the Underworld that Zubagol the Hutt was auctioning off valuable Imperial information. I decided to check it out and see what kind of information I could give to the Bothans. Unfortunately, he's guarding it real well. His palace couldn't even be broken in by a rancor."

Gamora rolled her eyes as she grabbed a loose piece of meal lying around and used a nearby can of old oil, dipped her finger in it, and started writing something on the metal sheet.

"I actually watched archive information on these rancors of yours," Drax spoke up. "From its description, I think one could probably smash this Hutt's fortress to rubble."

With a look of irritation on her face as everyone else looked at him in confusion, Gamora held up the metal sheet, which had the word "METAPHOR" written on it.

"Oh," Drax said in understanding as he read it.

Dash continued. "Anyhow. Despite the high security, he's not completely unpredictable. There are three likely places where the vault holding this data is."

"So we split into groups of three and sneak in," Han suggested.

"We won't have to retrieve the information itself," Leia said. "Maybe we can copy it onto a datapad. That way the Imperials can still retrieve it, and be none the wiser."

"Glad we both thought of that," Dash said as he took out three handheld devices from a backpack he was carrying. "That's why I had these ready. However, I don't think Mr. Nondiscreet should go with us."

It took a moment for Drax to realize he was talking about him. "And why's that?"

"Seeing as you don't like to be discreet, you're not good on a stealth mission. But...we may use you to get us out if things don't go our way. There's a gladitorial match before the auction, and you can pose as a fighter."

Drax smiled. "I believe the metaphorical saying is...'Now you're speaking my language'."

"I should stay close to him to make sure HE doesn't get in any trouble," Gamora said. "Plus it may be better if both of us stay back and cover you if you're dragged before Zubagol. I'm going to need a disguise though."

Han grinned wickedly as he stood up and walked over to one of the crates he took off the Falcon. "Got you covered. Brought this with me by accident, but it may be just what you need."

Han removed the cover and everyone peered inside. Leia had a look of shock and disgust.

"I threw that out!"

"I recovered it," Han replied with a cocky grin.

"I'm not wearing that," Gamora simply stated.

* * *

 **Once again, I apologize for the delay. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter.**


	11. Trandoshan Prison Escape

**This is going to be short, but I'm sure you'll get the idea for the slight delay: Irma is a bitch.**

 **To the anonymous reviewer with the cast list: challenge: I've also included characters from outside the movies such as Thrawn, Dash Rendar, and Revan. Who would you cast for those characters? I know who I'd pick, but I'd like to hear your ideas before I reveal them.**

 **And special thanks to givelove1morechance, who is known on YouTube as TheITinFIT. Thanks for your comment and like the recent upload to your story. Hope to see more of your work, and hope my readers will check it out too.**

 **Before I start, here's something I want stay. This chapter brings in a character from the Ewok movies: Caravan of Courage and The Battle For Endor. I saw those movies before I started watching Star Wars and ever since I was a kid, I wanted to write a story where one particular character joins the Rebel Alliance. It does rather please me that I'm able to accomplish that goal. It's not exactly the story I had in mind back then (that story is rather kind of random and dumb and I've forgotten most of it anyway) but the main thing I wanted to do is still here.**

 **Anyways, here it is.**

 **Chapter 11 - Trandoshan Prison Escape**

* * *

"Ugh..." Rocket groaned as his eyes struggled to open. Everything was blurry and all he could see was the color gray. There was barely any light. All he could hear were several Wookies roaring in defiance or despair.

He soon heard someone speak, "Welcome back to the land of the living, mopface."

Rocket looked over and saw a human in his twenties, with long dark hair and a beard that was completely messy and wearing an orange jumpsuit and white vest that looked like they hadn't been washed in years and had burn marks on them. His face and his hands showed some horrible burn scars.

"What are you supposed to be?" he asked the raccoon. "You're small and fury, but you're no Ewok."

"I've been called a lot of things, buddy. Subject 89P13, rodent, vermin, raccoon, but here's what I can tell you: ain't no thing like me 'cept me."

He heard the sound of a Wookie roar, but it sounded more high pitch. He looked over to see Chewbacca and Groot in the same cage as him and the human. Chewbacca was roaring as he looked in longing at a young Wookie reaching out to him. The reunion was cut short once a reptilian alien slammed its rifle against the cage, snarling at the Wookies in a hissing language before walking away.

"Guess those are Trandoshans, " Rocket observed as he watched the lizard man push a button on a device and open the nearest door. As the raccoon looked around, he noticed that while there were mostly Wookies, there were various species as well. "And I'm guessing that Chewbacca's kid's still alive." He then looked at the human in the cage with him, Chewbacca, and Groot. "So what's your story?"

"The name's Mace Towani," the human replied. "You want to know my story? It starts when my parents, who were astrogators, brought me and my sister in exploring planets in the Moddell sector. Wanting to prove that I was a good enough pilot, I took control of the star cruiser while mom and dad weren't looking and lost control over it. crashing it on the Forest moon of Endor. The cruiser was a complete mess, and dad was more than furious with me. He ordered me to stay on the cruiser with Cindel, while he and mom searched for the transmitter we lost in the crash. I was stupid, but I was angry with my parents for scolding me, I ran off the find the transmitter on my own. Cindel followed me. She didn't wear her jacket, thus caught a cold. I had to take her back to the ship.

"Days passed, and mom and dad had not returned. And Cindel's cold was getting worse. While I was checking the perimeter, I came back to find some bear creatures called Ewoks with her. I thought they were trying to hurt her, so I fought them off, only to get tackled by them and carried to their village. Soon they helped nurse Cindel back to health. Once she was okay, we ran off one night to find mom and dad, only to be chased by a boar-wolf. It chased us underneath a tree, but the Ewoks found us and managed to kill it. We saw that it had some kind of collar, meaning it was someone, or rather something's pet. And attached to that collar was my mom's life monitor. And the lights were still on, meaning she was still alive. With the aid of Logray, the Ewoks' shaman, we found that the boar-wolf belonged to a giant monster called a Gorax that lived in the mountains. We knew that had to be where our parents were, and we knew that we had to go there to save them."

He gave a bittersweet smile. "Four of the Ewoks, Deej and his sons Weechee, Widdle, and Wicket, agreed to help us. I'll never forget how those guys were willing to risk death, and never see their family again, just to reunite us with ours. I owe those guys alot."

Chewbacca gave a grunt as he acknowledged this statement. Knowing the Ewoks himself, he was not surprised by the courage they displayed in Mace's story. He himself would have made such a sacrifice for Han.

"So we left for the mountains. And picked up a few friends. Two of them Ewoks, one being the bravest soul I ever met." He paused for a moment as he opened his hand and looked at the ivory tooth that once belonged to Chukha-Trok. "Another was a Wistie, a tiny little creature of light. Her name was Izarina."

Chewbacca tilted his head in interest. He had heard of Wisties, but they were so rare he had often dismissed them as children stories.

"So after a few adventures, we made it to the lair of the Gorax. Cindel, Widdle, and Wicket were told to stay at the entrance and wait for us. It took a lot of climbing for the rest of us to get there, but we made it to the Gorax's chamber, where my parents were in a cage. Weechee distracted the Gorax long enough for us to break my parents out, but soon he came back and came after us. Chukha-Trok and Izarina distracted him, giving us time to escape. It cost Chukha-Trok his life. We managed to trip the Gorax into a deep chasm, but he managed to climb out just as Cindel and the others decided to come after us, and he reached for her. I finished him off, and I often like to think that Chukha-Trok's spirit had a part since it was his axe, by throwing said axe into the giant's shoulderblade. He lost his balance and fell into the pit for good.

"We returned to the village, gave Chukha-Trok an Ewok burial, and I said good-bye to Izarina as she left to join her friends. After celebrating the reunion of both our families, my dad went to work on fixing the star cruiser. It was nearly finished when the village was attacked by Sanyassan Marauders. They killed my mom, and as I hid long enough to reload my gun, they blew up the hut I was in. I don't know how long I was out, but I woke up to find Izarina there, and I figured she must've healed me somehow. My life monitor was destroyed," he lifted his wrist to show the broken monitor, "so I had no idea about the rest of my family. But I found my dad dead and there was no sign of Cindel. But I found the tracks of the cages holding the Ewoks, so I tracked them. Midway, I found two sets of tracks trailing off from the cage, one was a little human and the other was an Ewok's. I figured it was Wicket's. If any Ewok was going to stay by Cindel's side it was him. So I followed them to a cave, but was chased out by some dragon thing. I concluded that Cindel was killed.

"So I lived in the woods for the next few years, hunting food using skills the Ewoks taught me. No idea how long I had been wandering the woods when I stumbled across an Imperial camp. What they were doing on this moon is beyond me, but I managed to steal one of their shuttles and finally escape from the moon where I had lost so much. After that, I had been wandering around the galaxy for some time looking for work when I stumbled across these guys. They took my blaster, now they're going to take me to their world just to hunt me for sport. They're going to pick up one last group of prisoners, then it's off to Dosha."

He leaned back against the bars of his cage, thus concluding his tale.

"Well don't give up hope yet, buddy," Rocket suddenly spoke up. "If they have one last shipment to pick up, that means we still have time to break out."

Mace looked at the Raccoon skeptically. "Break out? Seriously?"

"You're talkin' to a guy who broke out of 23 prisons. This place? This is going to be child's play. You see, We actually wanted to get captured so we can break everybody out. I was pretending to listen to your tale of woe, but I was actually checking out the place. We're breaking out, buddy. But I need a few things. First of all, see that blinking red light?"

He pointed at a panel on the wall that indeed had the very light he was talking about. Everyone in the cage looked at it in acknowledgement that they saw it.

"I saw those guys enter codes to open cages. I need that panel ripped off."

As Rocket continued, the vines on Groot's fingers began to grow longer and was reaching for it.

"Next I need one of those cylinder devices they're using to open the doors. We're gonna need one to get to the bridge."

"Get to the bridge?" Mace repeated with skepticism. "We'd have to go through hundreds of Trandoshans."

"That's why once we open the cages, the first thing I go for is the weapons while you guys get the device. Also, that Trandoshan over there. I need his cybernetic eye."

Mace looked and saw one Trandoshan hissing at more prisoners while glaring with a mechanical eye.

"But to accomplish any of that, we need to get that panel and that's beyond any of our reach."

"Groot's got that covered," Rocket said, not even looking at Groot just as the tree creature's tendrils dug within the cracks surrounding the panel. "In fact, you might want to get ready now."

Groot suddenly yanked the panel off the wall, and suddenly the lights turned red as an alarm blared as all the cages were unlocked. The Trandoshans started to grow worried as their prisoners burst through the cages and started attacking their captors, not caring about the guns pointed at them.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked as he offered the now broken panel to his raccoon friend.

"No thanks," Rocket replied as he casually opened the door. "You did good, Groot. Now get the stuff."

With that, he dashed towards the armory near the prison.

"You get the eye, I'll get the door opener," Mace said with a loud voice over the alarm to Chewbacca as they watched Rocket scamper away. The Wookie growled in compliance. But there was one thing that was his highest priority.

He saw Lumpawaroo pummeling one of the jailers, but was the young Wookie too focused to notice a Trandoshan aiming his blaster rifle at him. Chewbacca rushed to his son's aid and slapped the gun out of the lizard-man's arm. He took the time to admired the convenience as he noticed the would-be assaulter on his son had just the thing he needed to get before yanking the cybernetic eye. The Trandoshan yelled in pain from the painful removal and the sparks emitted from the torn circuitry, then the yelling grew louder as the Wookie threw him towards a cage, and silenced from the impact of the metal bars.

Mace had been dodging several flying Trandoshans as well as prisoners shot dead while looking for one of those devices. He stopped as one of the jailors was thrown in front of him. The lizard creature shook off the pain of the impact before looking in Mace's direction. He was hoping to find a dead one to take the device from, but now the human was left with no option.

Not wanting to wait for the Trandoshan to get over his stunned state, Mace yanked the rifle from his slimy hands. "I'll take this!" he shouted before firing a laser beam into the lizard's head. Then he dug into the dead Trandoshan's pocket and found the device he was looking for. "And this."

Rocket had made it to the armory and was looking for his gun when he heard a combination of shouting and hissing coming from the hallway outside the prison. Seven Trandoshans were rushing over to see what the commotion was about. Rocket just grabbed the nearest projectile weapon, which was Chewbacca's bowcaster, and fired at the squad. The quarrel it launched blew up the whole squad, but sent the raccoon flying backwards back into the prison.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!"

The fighting paused as everyone watched the little furry creature screaming at the top of his lungs as he, still clutching the bowcaster, flew over them and crashed into a stack of crates.

Groot, Chewbacca, Mace, and Lumpawarroo rushed over to check on Rocket, who managed to crawl out of the crates that buried him, and had a dazed look as he examined the bowcaster in his front paws.

"Wow. I've gotta get me one of these."

* * *

The group of five rushed down the hallway. Rocket, Mace, Chewbacca, and Lumpawaroo fired their weapons at any of the remaining Trandoshan grunts as Rocket used the device clutched in his other hand to open any doors in front of them. All that was left was the door to the bridge, which had only two guards. Groot took care of them by stretching out his arms and gripping their heads before smashing them together. Rocket then opened the door to the cockpit and both he and Mace fired their guns at the pilot and copilot. The raccoon put away his gun as he dashed towards the computer console and began fiddling with it.

"Alright! Our buddies behind us can deal with any remaining grunts, but we're turning around. You and your friends are going home, Chewie."

Lumpawarroo let out a loud, and excited roar before hugging his father, who hugged back with a smile on his face. Mace smiled bitter sweetly as he witnessed the happy reunion, as it made him think about how happy he was to have his family back when he and the Ewoks saved his parents from the Gorax, and how much he missed them.

"Hey wait a minute," the human suddenly spoke up as he looked at Rocket. "What's the eye for?"

"Huh?" Rocket was suddenly confused. It took him a while to know what he was talking about. "OH! That. I didn't really need it."

Mace and the two Wookies looked at him with an expression that was a combination of shock, agitation, and slight anger. They risked their lives to get this item, only to find they wasted their time over a joke?

"WHAT?!" Mace shouted as the Wookies growled in the same tone, obviously saying the same thing.

"What did he look like without it? Was it an empty socket or were there a lot of wires attached to his skull?" Rocket asked, not getting the looks they shared meant that they wanted to strangle him at that moment. Groot just kept his blank stare.

* * *

 **I don't know if Whisties really have healing powers, they probably don't, but I like to think that Mace and Izarina had a strong friendship and if anyone would want to save him, she would. In the stories outside of the main movies, the Forest Moon of Endor does seem to have a sort of mysticism about it, and when magic is involved, the limit is your imagination.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to your reviews and hope you look forward to the next chapter.**


End file.
